


（All扉）短篇集

by MadaraYip



Category: All扉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 修扉, 卡扉, 四二 - Freeform, 因扉, 堍扉, 带扉, 我扉, 扉扉, 斑扉 - Freeform, 柱扉 - Freeform, 柱斑扉, 镜扉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraYip/pseuds/MadaraYip
Summary: 在第四次忍界大战结束后，本应回归净土的千手扉间却被一个莫名其妙的拍摄系统拉走了，但这些不是重点！重点是为什么对象是他们，而且只有他一个当受！！！挤拥的列车（斑扉）从厕所伸出的一对手（柱扉）犯错女仆的惩罚（泉扉）欲求不满怎么办？（扉扉）放学后的教室（镜扉）速度与激情（四二）老师，我不会，教教我(堍扉)秘密指导（卡扉）禁欲者的烦恼（因扉）保健室的秘密（修扉）





	1. 堍扉

〔带扉/土扉/堍扉〕谁？

 

•忍不住想开车了

 

•这车在脑里奔驰了几天

 

•车技烂，见谅

 

•秽土转生参考火影第一部的不掉渣版本，有bug请当是私设

 

•这个带土精分出了问题，有点混乱

 

——————分隔线——————

 

漫天的鲜血，鲜红的满月，他的怀中是一具冰冷的躯体--那是一具尸体！

 

谁的尸体？

 

男子茫然地看向怀中那具脸容模糊的尸体。

 

是男的？女的？成年？未成年？黑发？棕发？是长发？还是短发？

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

到底他怀里死去的人是谁？

琳？泉奈？不！

等等！他……又是谁？

宇智波……斑？那宇智波……带土又是谁？旗木……卡卡西是谁？千手……扉间是？

 

“我是……谁？”我……谁也不是！不对！我是……我到底是谁？

 

男子从睡梦中惊醒，手撑在床上，才发现自己被汗水湿透全身。他重新躺回去，并将手背放在自己的额上，自嘲的冷笑着。“我谁也不是，也不想成为谁！”

 

“但，现在的我……可是斑！宇智波斑！”

 

——————分隔线——————

 

千手扉间曾想过，自己有可能会被后辈使用秽土转生复活，但他没想过，复活他的不是木叶的后辈！

 

虽然千手扉间被成功藉着秽土转生复活，但他发现失去了视觉，查克拉更被封印了。

这就奇怪了！

把他用禁术复活出来，却把他的视觉和查克拉封去，真是让人摸不着头脑！

 

等等！这个查克拉……“阿尼甲？！”

 

“真是遗憾，你猜错了，千手……扉间。”熟悉的声音让黯然的绯瞳一缩，千手扉间猛然扭头‘看’向声音的方向，仔细感知，他发现他兄长的查克拉正正就在那嗓音主人的所在位置！

 

“你到底是谁？”

 

那人忽然大笑起来。“我是谁？千手扉间，你忘记了我吗？”

 

“是你杀死的！是你把我的弟弟！是你杀死了泉奈！”嗓音变得激动起来，熟悉的煞气与杀意针对着千手扉间。

 

“宇智波斑……你居然还未死？”千手扉间有些吃惊，他知道当初终结谷一战，宇智波斑应该还活着。但是几十年后，宇智波斑怎么可能还活着？

 

千手扉间虽然失去了视力，但他的另外四感和感知力还在，所以他要知道外界的情况并不是难事。

 

“为什么我不能还活着？拥有柱间细胞的我，那么庞大的生命力，我怎么死掉？”‘宇智波斑’冷冷的笑着，千手扉间顿时明白为什么他还活着，还拥有大哥的查克拉了！

 

“所以，当年你带着九尾袭村，是为了大哥的细胞！”千手扉间越想越怒，宇智波斑真是……为了一己之私，令木叶生灵涂炭。“你……如果是因为泉奈，你大可以只找我一个复仇！但你居然……”

 

“难怪连宇智波也认为你为了力量，夺取了泉奈的眼睛。”

 

“没错！我是为了泉奈，但也不全是为了泉奈！一切都是为了达到真正的和平！”

 

千手扉间失望地‘看’着他。“斑，你疯了！”他感觉到这个斑的不正常，所以他才不喜欢这魔性的一族！他们的爱和恨太极端了！

 

不过……“为什么要用秽土转生把我复活出来？斑”千手扉间的眉间出现了深刻的皱痕。“你不会是打算让我……亲手毁灭木叶吧？”

 

“毁灭木叶？只要得到所有尾兽，什么忍国、忍村、忍者，全部都会消失！我根本不需要多此一举。”

 

“那，为什么……唔！”千手扉间被猛然压在床上，虽然他没有痛觉，但以目前‘宇智波斑’的精神状态，让他感到强烈的不安。

 

“为什么？千手扉间你的问题太多了！”‘宇智波斑’利用秽土转生的效果，使千手扉间失去身体的控制权，只能凭听觉、触觉和感知力知悉对方的一举一动。

 

“嘶嘞！”一声，盔甲下的衣服被人暴力撕开，千手扉间眉间的皱褶加深，可是满腹疑问的他正被自己创造的禁术束缚。真是……可笑！

 

“斑！你这家伙！”颈部以上重获自由，千手扉间立刻扭头，他的感知和触觉告诉他，宇智波斑的那玩意居然在！

 

巨大炙热的硬物狠狠捅进柔软的洞穴，千手扉间的身体随着撞击摆动起来。捅进，抽出，再插入，退出，狠狠贯穿！

 

“呜……斑！你……啊……你这样有什么意义？”白发的火影正被男子压在床上，任意欺压侵犯，男子狰狞的性器正在白发火影的股间进进出出。

 

“意义？的确，这是没有意议！”我只是想发泄而已。男子狂暴地操干白发火影，完全不理会对方的言语，只管埋头苦干。为了进入更深，男子抱起那双白皙修长的美腿，挂在他的双肩上。

 

“啊呜呜呜！宇智波斑……哈呜……你到底……你想做什么？”千手扉间很后悔，秽土转生为什么会保留非痛觉以外的感官，如果……秽土转生是无法凭空制造出液体，除非是使用忍术。因此，即使达到高潮，千手扉间也无法释放。毕竟，死人是没有体液的！

 

“千手扉间，你猜错了。”随着男人在他的体内释放出来，千手扉间本能的抽搐身体，视力慢慢恢复，他能看见，压在他身上，把阳具埋进他体内的人，是宇智波，但不是斑！

 

满意地感受到对方因紧张的收缩，男人没有停止攻势，同时给予回答：“我不是千手柱间，也不是宇智波斑，但如果你非要问我是谁……”

 

“我是斑。”自称斑的男人只有一只右眼，还是万花筒写轮眼！他的半边脸全是伤痕，在他的右边身体可以感知到兄长的木遁气息。不是兄长，也不是斑，但可以知道，这个人跟宇智波斑一定有什么渊源！

 

“你……啊呜！你在做什么！”‘斑’就着仍然插入的姿势抱起了千手扉间，甚至恶往上抛的几下，腾空的失重感，与重力的吸力，导致那该死的东西侵入至更深处！

 

“我在做什么？扉间，你还不懂吗？”‘斑’在他的耳边说话，呼吸的热气喷散在他敏感的耳朵上，千手扉间往后一缩，对方便一口咬上。

 

“呸呸呸！可惜是秽土转生，如果拥有痛感……”‘斑’狠狠咬往那白嫩的耳朵，但咬下去的感觉，只是恶心的尘土。

 

“我是斑，对你做的任何事情，自然是为了泉奈报仇！”‘斑’抱着千手扉间站稳，猛然往上发动攻势，把阴茎深深钉进对方的小穴。

 

虽然没有痛感，但体内却传来强烈的快感。“可恩啊……可是啊呜……你哼……哈呜你……不是呜恩……你不是斑啊～～”

 

“我是斑！你给我闭嘴！”‘斑’把人插着翻身，粗暴地压在门上，疯狂地顶弄撞击那个被精液充满滋润的洞穴，门被撞得砰砰砰作响。

 

“水影大人？发生了什么事情吗？”门外传来陌生的声音，千手扉间感知道外面有着大量的忍者，后穴急剧收缩，夹紧了在他体内肆虐的凶兽。

 

“唔……没事！只是刚睡醒，不小心撞倒东西而已！”‘斑’的声音又变换成另一把陌生的声音，千手扉间没空闲去深究，因为这该死的宇智波仍然没有停止动作，他只能拼命憋着不让声音泄出。

 

“真是可惜，没有人发现！不然，他们就能欣赏到二代火影被在我身下扭动呻吟的画面了！”‘斑’恶意羞辱的说，他的话，千手扉间并不在意，他更在意的是“水影？你是水影”

 

“这里是雾隐村？一个宇智波掌控了水之国的雾隐村？”一边忍受恶意的撞击，一边发问，千手扉间努力适应对方的节奏，忍耐那折磨人的快感。

 

“千手扉间，你的问题真多！”‘斑’嗤笑一声，抱着人，边走边肏，打开了房门，外面竟然是水影办公室！

 

“！！！”千手扉间被放在办公桌上，抬头刚好看见历代水影的照片，作为二代火影，千手扉间自然认识他们。

 

“唔！好紧！怎么？看见熟人的照片，兴奋了吗？”‘斑’的硕大被牢牢箍紧，舒爽地半瞇了眼，快感的累积与身下之人的反应让他越发兴奋，抽插的速度再次提升。

 

“哼！”千手扉间咬紧下唇，死死的把声音堵在口中。‘斑’低头咬了咬两粒可爱的小红豆，千手扉间瞪大双眼，瞳孔一缩，身下的某处被刻意捣弄，滚烫的白浊喷射进他的深处，脑海被快感弄得一片空白。

 

“你……你这家伙！”千手扉间颈部以下的地方还是不能活动，只能用带着情欲余蕴的媚意的眼睛瞪视那个宇智波。

 

“哎呦！我要办公了，所以扉间拜托你自己动吧！”随着对方的命令，千手扉间感受到自己的身体钻进办公桌下，抬起屁股，重新吞进那硕大可观的肉棒，在桌下摆动腰枝起来。

 

‘斑’重新套上衣服，只是稍微拉起胯下，以便桌子下的运动。‘斑’站在桌子前，一边批阅公文，一边感受桌子下的服务。如果不看办公桌后，人们只会认为水影正在认真办公。

 

“水影大人，我来送公文！”有人！听见人声，肉壁本能收紧，把体内的性器绞紧。千手扉间屏息静气，明明不想动，身体却违反意愿的吞入阳具，再慢慢抽出，然后再次吞入。

 

“进来！”随着雾忍的进入，‘斑’感觉到下体被咬得更紧，但这缓慢的速度根本不能满足他。于是，他故意狠狠撞击了桌子，把阴茎深深的捅进紧致湿滑的小穴。

 

这个版本的秽土转生，除了不能完美复活出目标的完全实力，这术更有可能遭到目标反抗而强制中断，但在触感和外观上，和真人无异，可惜不能自行分泌体液。不过，单是怎样粗暴也不用怕对方受伤，还能强制命令对方做各种事情，也算不错。

 

“唔！”被顶到敏感处的千手扉间浑身一颤，呻吟声从齿间泄出，他立刻伸手捂住自己的嘴巴。

 

“？”雾忍疑惑的放下文件，是他的错觉吗？怎么好像听到不和谐的声音？

 

“没事就出去吧！”水影沉下脸命令说，雾忍立刻慌张地退出房间。雾忍离开后，‘斑’把办公桌上的文件扫开，捞起桌下的千手扉间，压在桌子上，捏着那细腰，疯狂冲刺起来。

 

全根抽出，再全根没入，男人恨不得把囊袋也塞进去，好让他感受天堂级的按摩。被肏得脑袋一片空白，千手扉间开始本能地配合对方的侵犯，扭动着身体迎合对方的挺进。

 

“呜！太……太深了……啊……好快……哈………慢……慢点啊呜呜呜！！！”后穴被性器填满并嵌入深处，大量的精华伴随着抽插灌进千手扉间的体内，过分的快感使他直反白眼。

 

“不愧是二代火影，果然火～热～”男子没有退出，压在千手扉间身上喘息，甚至故意调戏。

 

“你不是斑。”千手扉间的反应却很冷静，因为他知道，对方是想惹怒他、羞辱他，所以他更不能如对方所愿！

 

“斑的确因为他的弟弟泉奈而恨着我。”

 

“我对宇智波斑这人没有好感，但我知道，他绝对不会为了仇恨，而进行这种幼稚的报复！”

 

“你到底是谁？宇智波的水影。”

 

千手扉间的问话刺激到‘斑’的精神，他抱着脑袋，痛苦的低吼着，但奇怪的是，这次居然没有引来雾忍的注意？

 

“我是……斑？不！我是……宇智波……带土？琳？卡卡西？谁啊！我到底是谁！！！”宇智波从千手扉间的身上起来，疯狂地嘶吼着，然后跌坐在地上。

 

没了阳具的堵塞，千手扉间感觉到股间的液体慢慢流出，沿着他的大白长腿滴落到地上。

 

看见地上的白浊，宇智波突然狂笑起来。“白色……卡卡西……不可原谅！为什么要杀死琳？”

 

“这是什么？精液！卡卡西你变了！你居然让男人干了！那么对象换成我，你也没所谓吧！”宇智波似乎把千手扉间错认成一个叫卡卡西的人。因为宇智波是施术人的关系，千手扉间依旧动弹不得，只能眼睁睁的看着宇智波把他的肉棒再次插进他的后穴里，更因为精液的残留，对方很轻松的捅进深处。

 

“既然你不介意被男人玩弄，那么……”宇智波把他抱起，边走边艹，不时停下来用力往上耸动。

 

来到广宽的窗台，把人放在上面，扛起两条腿，大开大合地操干起来。

 

“这个地方怎样？是不是棒极了呢？咬得真紧！你就这么喜欢被人看着吗？”宇智波说着，突然生气了，猛然把他翻过来，用小孩把尿的羞耻姿势抱起。

 

“浑蛋啊啊啊！！！”千手扉间门户大开的对着窗外，羞愤欲死。屁股被狠狠打了几把掌，千手扉间越发羞恼，小穴因为不安而把对方绞唉。

 

“骚货！接好了！”又被射了满肚子的精液，千手扉间的愤怒和羞耻值达到顶点，随即化成尘土消失。

 

秽土转生，解。

 

“卡？不对！我？发生什么事情了？我怎么只穿水影袍没穿裤子了？这粘粘的感觉是怎么回事？还有怎么满地文件了！！！😨”宇智波突然回过神来，看着周遭的情况，茫然失措的惊叫起来，仿佛刚才的一切只是一场梦。

 

 


	2. （柱斑扉）扉间真的很可爱

  * 这是给宁太太 [@墨宁](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=532747405) 的生贺，宁太太生日快乐！(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

  * 灵感来自……某个柱斑扉同人漫的预览部分

  * _(°:з」∠)_车技烂，见谅




——————分隔线——————

 

某休息天的早上，正在与挚友吃丸子的千手柱间突然叹息，更用哀怨的语气感慨：“扉间成分不足了～”

 

宇智波斑把手上最后一个丸子塞进口里时，冷不防听见好友的感慨，顿时愣住了。“…欸？”

 

“柱间，你刚刚在说什么？什么扉间成分不足？我听错了对吧？”宇智波斑不敢置信的看着他的挚友，听着对方一直在念叨他那个白毛弟弟的名字。柱间是这样的弟控角色吗？弟控是他宇智波斑才对吧？

 

“我想扉间了(｡•́︿•̀｡)”千手柱间撅着嘴，把最后一个丸子放到嘴里，怨念地咀嚼。宇智波斑不禁失笑摇头。“柱间，你和扉间是兄弟，每天都见面，这还不够？”

 

“我不是说这个不够！而且即使每天见到扉间也不够！”千手柱间激动地扳断了手中的木签。宇智波斑不解的皱眉，但他对好友的激动更是无语。“…哈？”

 

“在说明之前，斑，你知道真正的扉间吗？”千手柱间猛然站起，指着挚友严肃的大声问道。

 

“谁会不知道！”伤了泉奈的人，宇智波斑怎么可能忽视这么危险的白毛？

 

“那你知道扉间的笑容有多可爱吗？(/ω＼)”千手柱间的脑海浮现着扉间对他温和一笑的画面，背后还飘着许多小花花。

 

“…可爱？”宇智波斑想起那个卑劣那嘲讽的笑容，脸立刻沉了下来。那个白毛哪里可爱？

 

“还有就是突然偷袭扉间的话，他会害羞的脸红！”千手柱间捧着自己的脸，沉浸于他的回忆中，粉色的泡泡在不断溢散。“啊啊啊！扉间真是太、可、爱、了！”

 

“……”宇智波斑只想像到千手扉间一脸不爽，啧嘴皱眉的瞪着他。宇智波斑看着发病的好友，不禁喝了一口茶。柱间的视力，或许比写轮眼副作用后更糟糕。

 

“斑，怎么你一副不相信我的话的脸？”千手柱间随口抱怨了一句后，笑得极为高兴。“算了！为了让斑你明白扉间的可爱，今天晚上你来我家吃饭吧！”

 

“欸？什么！？”宇智波斑被吓得差点喷茶，千手柱间却完全不顾好友的震惊与不愿，自顾自说的：“斑知道了扉间真正的面目后，关系一定会改善！”

 

“斑，快跟我来！在这之前，我们需要商议一个不会在扉间面前暴露的作战会议！”千手柱间说着便拉着宇智波斑的族袍往团子店外走。

 

“等等！丸子的钱还没付呢！”宇智波斑从衣袋里掏钱，正要付款时却被挚友硬拉着走，更听见千手柱间大声对老板喊道：“老板，丸子的账单麻烦寄去火影楼！”

 

“老样子嘛！知道了！”老板摆了摆手，示意他知道了，看来千手柱间不是第一次这样做。

 

不知不觉，便到了晚上。

 

“明明今天休息，阿尼甲你怎么这么晚才回家？”千手扉间的额上冒出一个井号，根据查克拉感知，跑到他兄长所在的房间吼道。“回来还不跟我说一声！你让我怎么做晚饭？”

 

“等你很久了！扉间！！”拉开纸门，千手扉间看见他的兄长莫名其妙的分了一个木分身和声的对他说。

 

“……？？”千手扉间对他这个经常不按牌理出牌的兄长很是无奈，大哥这是又想闹什么了？

 

“扉间～扉间～”千手柱间飞扑并压倒他的弟弟，抱紧对方并用力蹭蹭，千手扉间的脸上微红，手用力推他兄长的脸。“阿尼甲！你别闹！”

 

一旁的木分身沉默不语，静静地看着他们兄弟的互动，只是在千手扉间脸红的瞬间，木分身的瞳孔似乎收缩了一下。

 

“扉间，今天大哥我胃口比较好！晚饭做多一点！另外能做一点豆皮寿司吗？今天突然有点想吃甜的！”千手柱间用撒娇的语气对弟弟说，更粘糊糊的亲了扉间的脸几口，亲的位置还近着扉间的嘴角。于是，扉间的脸更红了，甚至耳朵也烧红了。“笨蛋阿尼甲！我知道了！现在去给你做！”

 

千手扉间推开粘在他身上的兄长，快步走出房间，往厨房的方向走。待千手扉间离去后，千手柱间的脸上换成一个诡异的笑容，用手肘撞了撞‘木分身’的手臂。“斑，怎么样？扉间是不是很可爱呢？”

 

“……”‘木分身’其实是使用了变身术和幻术的宇智波斑，这正是千手柱间浪费了大半个休息天的成果。“……我还是觉得泉奈那种才是可爱！”说实话，其实刚刚扉间害羞的样子，还真是挺可爱！但宇智波斑当然不会这么坦白的承认了！

 

“斑你还真是……别扭呢！”千手柱间无奈的摇头，然后又拉着宇智波斑往饭厅走。“算了！我饿了！今天一起吃饭吧！斑”

 

“……啧！”宇智波斑无语的瞪了挚友一眼，彻底放弃反抗，被拉着走。柱间这家伙！根本没有给他选择权！

 

黑色的贴身长袖上衣，袖子因为做饭而挽起了，下面是一条七分长的深灰色秋裤，因为在家里，可以看见那白晢的小腿和漂亮的足部。为了做饭，千手扉间更穿上了一件蓝色的围裙，显得特别居家，异于平日的柔和，让人感到一种人妻的味道。

 

宇智波斑是第一次看见这样的千手扉间，察觉到柱间得瑟的眼神，心里有种不舒畅的感觉。

 

千手扉间为免饿着他的兄长，使用了影分身来做饭，所以晚饭很快便做好了。千手柱间刚拉着宇智波斑进饭厅，就看见穿着围裙的千手扉间从厨房端着晚饭出来。

 

“扉间赛高！有我最爱的蘑菇杂饭！٩(๑^o^๑)۶”千手柱间的双眼亮了，立刻跪坐到饭桌前，等吃！宇智波斑也跟随其后的坐下，刚好坐在扉间旁边，看见桌子上有着他最爱的豆皮寿司，宇智波斑不禁瞪大了眼睛。千手扉间居然还会做甜食？

 

“阿尼甲是你说要吃的！别给我浪费了！”千手扉间似乎误会了什么，瞪了他一眼，宇智波斑没有回应，三人一同动筷享用晚餐。

 

由于挚友来家里吃饭，又成功达到目的，千手柱间便忍不住想痛饮一场。“扉间，取些酒来！今天晚上我们喝酒吧！”

 

“阿尼甲！你明天还要上班工作！”千手扉间皱眉拒绝，千手柱间抱住扉间的胳膊，撒娇的摇着扉间的手。“扉间Ծ‸Ծ让我喝一点点吧！我是仙人体，没那么容易醉的！”

 

“好了！别摇了！只能喝少许！”千手扉间受不了他兄长的缠扰，还是心软的给他取酒。宇智波斑一边吃着豆皮寿司，一边安静地看着他们。千手扉间原来是一个兄控吗？为什么他一直没察觉到呢？是因为他伤了泉奈，所以一直对他存了偏见吗？

 

有酒有菜，三个男人不自觉便多喝了几杯，一个因为嘴馋，一个因为有心烦事，一个纯粹陪喝却最早醉了。

 

“扉间……”宇智波斑看着身旁，因为酒醉而醺红了脸的千手扉间，看着那水润的唇瓣，宇智波斑禁不住按住他的双肩，吻上那张诱人的红唇。

 

“！？”千手扉间半醉半醒的被‘兄长’亲吻，他没有反抗，反而微微张开了嘴巴，迎接那火热的舌头的入侵，嘴巴分开的时候，一条银丝拉出。千手柱间也醉了，他看见挚友和弟弟友好的接吻，居然开心的笑着拍手。“真是太好了！你们终于关系变好了！”

 

宇智波斑看着扉间红着脸，在他面前喘息的样子，一股邪火直接往脑上冲，下腹一硬，裤裆被撑起。脑子一热，褪下裤子，把他立起的阴茎抵在扉间的面前。“扉间，帮帮我……好难受……”

 

“阿尼甲？”千手扉间茫然地看着他面前的庞然大物，本能地用手捧起柱身撸动，看那个丸子状的球体，千手扉间靠近吸到口中舔弄。

 

“唔……扉间，真乖！”宇智波斑扶着千手扉间的脑袋，赞扬地揉揉他的头发，在千手扉间吐出球体的时候，把他的大肉棒塞进千手扉间的嘴巴里。

 

“唔呜……”千手扉间皱着眉，本能的吸吮口中的异物，像是吃冰棒般，用舌头均匀地舔弄柱身。被温暖的口腔细致服侍，宇智波斑的性器胀得更大，更忍不住捧着千手扉间的脑袋抽插那张嘴巴。

 

“啊……扉间……真棒……”宇智波斑看着自己的阳具在千手扉间的口中进进出出，一旁的柱间更用视姦般的炙热视线看着他们，一下忍不住，在扉间的嘴里释放出来。

 

白色的体液伴随宇智波斑把阴茎抽出而流出，这淫靡的画面，让他瞬间又硬了。

 

“阿尼甲？”脸上丶嘴边都沾了他的精液，但嘴上却叫着柱间，宇智波斑莫名有些不爽，把扉间翻转身，按在塌塌米上，扒掉那条碍眼的裤子，抬起那白嫩挺翘的屁股，就着肉棒上的精液和唾液，宇智波斑没有给千手扉间做任何润滑开拓的前戏，便直接把他的硕大捅了进去。

 

“啊！阿尼甲……呜啊……拔出去！不要！好痛！”千手扉间皱眉扭头回看着他，痛楚似乎让他清醒了，看着对方羞红着脸，只在嘴上抗拒，却没有半点挣扎的行动，宇智波斑更不爽了。

伸手搂着扉间的脑袋，用吻把对方的话堵回去，身下被紧致热切的肉壁裹着，犹如被无数的小嘴按摩，真是舒服极了！

 

“扉间，真是抱歉，我可不是你的哥哥呢！不过，你要叫我尼桑也无妨”宇智波斑松开了千手扉间的嘴巴，胯下用力地抽插扉间的肉穴，狠狠撞击那白嫩嫩的臀部，啪啪作响的。更在千手扉间大声呻吟的同时解除了变身术和幻术，千手扉间瞪大了双眼，后穴下意识收缩，想要往外逃跑，却被宇智波斑抓紧双手继续肏。

 

“不！斑你出来！呜哈……阿尼甲……恩啊～阿尼甲啊～救啊啊啊～”千手扉间体内的敏感处被重重碾过，顿时被艹射出来，原本的求救声也变成淫荡的浪叫声。

 

“柱间醉了，扉间你就省点力气，你还要叫很久呢！”宇智波斑勾起一个恶意的笑容，用手拍打扉间的屁股，刺激肉壁收紧，满意的瞇起眼睛，把人抱起继续操干。

 

宇智波斑不爽明明正在上千手扉间的人是他，但扉间嘴上却喊着阿尼甲，他的眼里就只有柱间一个人吗？那么，好啊！“既然你总是这么想柱间，那就让你和柱间好好看着，到底是谁在操你吧！扉间”

 

抱起扉间，对着醉倒在一旁，傻笑地看着他们做爱的柱间，让扉间呈门户大开状，重量使宇智波斑进得更深，腾空感、被兄长目睹与被宇智波斑侵犯的羞耻感，肉穴把体内的硕大绞得死紧。

 

“宇智波斑，你这个浑蛋！”千手扉间咬牙憋着呻吟声，不时对宇智波斑发出咒骂，但只换来更粗暴肆意的侵犯。

 

“扉间？斑？你们……在做什么？”千手柱间突然靠近问道，吓得千手扉间把宇智波斑夹射出来，滚烫的热流被强行灌进腹部，快感使脑袋变得一片空白。“呜啊啊啊啊！阿尼甲～”

 

“啧！”被夹插出来与千手扉间高潮时叫的对象又一次不是自己，宇智波斑更是恼火，于是完全不顾挚友的反应，在柱间的面前，抱着扉间让他坐在自己的大腿上，用力往上顶弄撞击，龟头刻意捣弄碾过扉间体内的某个凸起，让扉间放声浪叫起来：“斑啊啊啊！慢点呜～好…好深啊～不！哈呜～那…那里不要！停下来啊哈～～”

 

“好的，我不会停下来的，扉间。”宇智波斑捏住扉间的细腰，狠狠肏弄扉间的同时，更用手把扉间的屁股往他腿上压，好让他捅得更深，让扉间欲仙欲死。

 

“你们好像玩的好开心，让我也加入～”千手柱间三两下把身上的所有衣服扒掉，甩着胀鼓鼓的性器来到扉间面前。“扉间，我也要！刚刚我看见你和斑玩的很开心！你不能偏心！要公平！”

 

“唔！？！？！？（阿尼甲！？！？！？）”千手扉间的嘴巴被一根比斑更夸张的大家伙霸占了，口腔被撑得很大，还是无法把全部塞进去。

 

“扉间的嘴巴太小了，进不全,,Ծ^Ծ,,”千手柱间棒着弟弟的脸，开始在扉间的嘴里抽插，喉咙被捅进的感觉很难受，扉间难受流出生理性的泪水。

 

千手柱间渐渐与宇智波斑的节奏同调，在宇智波斑深入的时候，刚好把扉间撞往柱间腿间的黑色丛林，让扉间把柱间的阳具呑得更深。

 

“唔……呜……！！！”前后同时被逼吞进大量腥咸滚烫的精华，快感亦同时达到顶点，前端的玉茎又一次喷洒出白浊。

 

“斑，扉间这里好像很舒服，你已经跟扉间玩了好几次，该换我了吧？”宇智波斑虽然很不想答应千手柱间，但他的确已经跟扉间做了几次，只让柱间看着好像有些过分……为什么总感觉有什么不对？算了！

 

宇智波斑拔出一直插在扉间淫穴里的阴茎，失去堵塞的菊洞涌出大量精液，宇智波斑的眼睛一缩，瞬间又立了起来。

 

“不！阿尼甲！你在做什么！”千手扉间眼睁睁的看着自己的兄长在宇智波斑退出来后，竟然紧接其后，抱起他的腰，让他面对面的坐在兄长身上。兄长躺了在塌塌米上，双手握着他的纤腰，用力往下压，同时他的腰胯则狠狠往上顶。

 

“啊呜呜呜！！！好…好深啊～”伴随着连绵不绝的撞击，千手扉间在千手柱间的身上摇晃摆动，千手扉间抱紧千手柱间的脖子，口中不断喊出淫靡的叫声。“阿尼甲……恩～好爽啊～再…再用力点…呜啊～”

 

“扉间，真不公平！”宇智波斑看着柱间和扉间的性事，感到严重不忿。“为什么我干你的时候你要么不叫，要么只叫柱间？而柱间上你的时候你却叫的那么淫荡？这不公平！”

 

“扉间，你这就不对了！”千手柱间把千手扉间翻转身，让他的脸面对宇智波斑硬立的性器。“扉间，作为惩罚，你要把斑口出来！”

 

“！？”千手扉间的嘴巴立刻被斑的肉棒入侵，雄性的荷尔蒙涌入他的鼻腔，使他难受不已。上面的嘴巴被宇智波斑侵占，后面的小嘴亦被兄长的大家伙所占据，千手扉间突然觉得自己很委屈，又是生气，泪水模糊了双眼。后颈一痒，眼泪便直接掉了出来。

 

又一次被二人前后操射出来，千手扉间哭红了眼睛。“你们都是浑蛋啊！”

 

“扉间……别哭”宇智波斑抽出没有释放的阳具，低吻上千手扉间的眼睛，温柔的动作让扉间呆了。千手柱间也退出扉间的身体，低头吻上扉间的耳朵，在他敏感的耳边低语：“大哥是浑蛋，扉间是宝贝”

 

千手扉间顿时脸红耳赤，整个人发软无力，倒在斑和柱间的身上，臀部和腹部同时被硬物顶着。那两个玩意才刚从他的两张嘴巴出来，千手扉间又怎会不知道是什么？羞意使他白皙的皮肤都泛红，两根坚挺又往他身上戳。

 

“扉间，我们让你更舒服”宇智波斑示意让千手柱间配合，柱间会意，抱起扉间翻转，让扉间正面对着斑，并用手捞起并把扉间的双腿打开极致。宇智波斑仔细检查一下扉间的后庭除了有些红肿外，并无受伤，用手指探进那柔软惑人的洞穴，扉间的前端渐渐扬起。

 

“斑……呜……不够……”扉间伸手搂住斑的脖子，后方的痒意使他很难受，无法缓解的他在柱间的身上扭动起来，刺激的柱间下身硬得冒出狰狞的青筋。“斑，快点！”柱间有点憋不下去。

 

“好吧！”斑扶着他粗长的分身挤进扉间那淫水泛滥的肉穴，深深地捅进去，闷哼一声，在扉间爽得淫叫的时候再抽出，只留下硕大的龟头。扉间受不了的夹紧了斑，腰身若不是被柱间固定，扉间可能在斑身上自己动了。“斑……恩……我想要……呜……给我……”

 

“柱间，快点！”扉间难得主动向他要求，斑恨不得马上享用扉间，让他叫个爽！但跟柱间约好了双龙，总不能食言而肥！“忍一忍吧！”柱间把扉间的腿交到斑的手上后，手立刻摸往扉间的臀部，摸到扉间和斑之间的交合处，满是粘糊糊的精液和湿漉漉的淫液，手指小心挤进被斑的龟头撑开了的淫穴，贪吃的小嘴在咬斑的阴茎和他的手指。

 

“快点啊～”扉间难耐地扭动身体，柱间咬牙，撤回手指，扶着他的肉棒，硬挤了进去。比柱身粗大的龟头已成功进入，余下的部分便不成问题！斑和柱间立刻急不及待地同时顶进，三人同时发出满足的闷哼声。

 

“啊～啊恩～好…好胀…呜～呜啊～斑……好棒啊～阿…阿尼甲……好…好舒服！哈啊～”扉间被斑和柱间前后轮流撞击首先，体内的g点被轮番捣弄，肉壁被二人完全撑开，股间的液体被打成泡沫。

 

宇智波斑一边疯狂顶弄千手扉间，一边往扉间的身上留下一道道吻痕，千手柱间则一边摆动腰身，猛烈地展开进攻，大开大合地抽动他的阳具，一边舔咬那优美的后颈。

 

“啊啊啊～慢…慢点啊～太…太深了…”

 

“扉间，接好了！”轮着抽插他们的性器，在狭窄的洞穴里被挤压与摩造成异样的快感，二人抱着扉间，进行最后的冲刺。

 

“啊呜呜呜～～”眼前一白，被斑和柱间射满一肚子的扉间同时被操得达到高潮，已经射无可射的扉间只能抽搐几下，既爽又累地昏了过去。

 

“扉间累了？那我们睡觉吧！斑”千手柱间含糊的说着，倒头便睡。宇智波斑看着熟睡的柱间和扉间，也躺了下来。“柱间，你说的对！扉间的确很可爱！乛v乛”闭上眼睛，一同入睡。

 

至于扉间睡醒后发现两个禽兽不但没有清理，还没有抽出来，甚至醒来后，完全清醒时又一发这么掉节操的事情……以及柱间是真醉干了弟弟，斑是假醉上了扉间这些会导致木叶内乱，终结之谷的形成等等这些事情，宵我真的什么也不知道(ಡωಡ)


	3. （柱斑扉）实验意外

  * 阅前提示


  * 短篇肉（？）破车


  * 有女体扉


  * 只有后面小部分男扉


  * 柱间和斑x扉间


  * 灵感来自群里分享的漫


  * 抱歉我邪恶了嘿嘿嘿(º﹃º )



………………………………………………

 

千手扉间沉默地跪坐在兄长和宇智波斑面前，贴身的长袖高领黑色上衣和长裤很完美的描绘出她火爆的身材，特别是那丰满的上围，以及那浑圆的翘臀。

 

千手柱间和宇智波斑对着这样的情况，一同沉默了。不知道过了多久，斑才开口：“……柱间……”

 

“怎么了？”柱间听见斑打破这尴尬的沉默，连忙望向斑问。斑捏着自己的下巴，目不转睛地着扉间那突出的部位，问：“其实，柱间……你的弟弟……”

 

“是妹妹才对吧？”

 

“……我的弟弟其实是妹妹才对……没有毛病！”柱间立刻赞同了斑的说法。“笨蛋阿尼甲！”扉间气急败坏地对兄长怒吼。“你明明知道，我一直都是个男人！”

 

“可是，你现在这个样子完全没有说服力啊！扉间。” 柱间举手对弟弟吐槽。“这是因为我研究的一个禁术失败才导致的后果！”

 

“好吧！那这个术有解除的方法吗？”柱间一副思考状的样子问弟弟（妹妹？）。“……这是个比较特殊的术。而解除的方法也只有一个……”扉间红透了脸，视线飘浮，完全不敢直视眼前二人，小声说：“解除方法……就是和男性交合。”

 

听到这句话的柱间和斑都愣住了，三人再次陷入一片沉默。良久，柱间呆呆地死盯着扉间并“诶？”了一声。被盯得害羞的扉间把身子往后倾，嘴上还叫嚷着：“给我说些什么啊！阿尼甲！别只顾着发呆！”

 

一旁的斑却露出了异常灿烂的笑容：“这一切都是为了解除你身上的术啊！扉间。所以，我们脱衣服吧！”

 

这次换成柱间和扉间愣住了，但柱间很快回过神来，想要阻止斑：“等...等一下！先让扉间做个心理准备！还有，斑你这么快就已经脱了！？”

 

“反正大家都是男的，脱衣服有什么所谓？”把族服脱掉了的斑露出了他的好身材，真是穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，八块并立的腹肌下是吸睛的人鱼线，再下面就是...…咳咳！

 

扉间看见了斑已经干脆俐落地脱掉衣服，闭上眼睛，在心里对自己说‘一切都是为了解除这个该死的术！’，咬紧牙一把把上衣脱掉，露出被绷带缠绕的双峰。“这样行了？”扉间忐忑不安地问。

 

“你绑着这个干嘛？我帮你解掉好了！”斑伸出仍然戴着手套的手，直接把扉间缠在胸前的绷带扯掉，一双大白兔从绷带中跃动而出。

 

“等等等等！！！等一下！”柱间急忙挡在扉间身前，阻挡了斑的视线。“柱间你给我走开！别碍事！”斑对于柱间的举动有些不满。“阿尼甲？”扉间也疑惑的看着他的兄长。

 

“扉间，这个术不一定要用这种方法解除的！我们可以找别的方法！”柱间安慰弟弟说，摸了摸柔软的白发。“可是……我已经找过了，也试过许多其他方法……目前这个是唯一剩下未试的方法！所以，阿尼甲，拜托你！”扉间捉住兄长的衣服，并用信任与依赖的眼神仰望兄长：“是阿尼甲的话，我可以接受。”

 

柱间脑中一根名为理智的弦崩裂，他一把拥住了扉间：“扉间……这是你说的哦！”斑看见了忍不住吐槽：“柱间你的意志力太薄弱了吧？”

 

（看评论链接）

 

柱间极其自然地揉上扉间的一对大白兔，并且对斑说：“这都是逼于无奈啊！为了让扉间恢复原状，作为大哥，我需要尽一下责任！”扉间胀红了脸，可是从胸部传来的陌生快感让他无力反抗，只能大声嚷道：“呜！别...别摸那个地方...呜啊！阿尼甲！”

 

柱间不但没有听扉间的话，还变本加厉地把扉间的乳房揉捏成各种形状，嘴上还在扉间耳边说着：“扉间真软真大！不知道能不能榨出人乳呢？”扉间的乳头因为受刺激而硬至突起，柱间开始用手指玩弄那抹樱红。

 

“唔呜...阿...阿尼甲啊！不！那里不！”扉间因快感而无力地软倒在兄长的怀中。“扉间啊，交合之前，需要先让你的身体进入状态才行！首先是胸部！要坚持下去哦！扉间。”扉间红着脸，意识开始迷迷糊糊的，口中重复着兄长的话：“...呜...胸...胸部吗？”

 

斑看着扉间，有些逼不及待，忍不住催促柱间：“柱间你别打算一个人独佔扉间！该到我了吧？”柱间看到斑一副等得不耐烦的样子，只好松开扉间，退到一旁，把扉间交给了斑。

 

“斑？”扉间跪坐着仰头一看，是宇智波斑！斑把裤子脱掉，让扉间用雪白的山丘夹住他的性器，并叫扉间用舌头舔弄夹双峰间的肉棒的顶端。小巧的红唇伸出了舌头，来回舔着斑的马眼，停了一下问：“是这样吗？”斑满意的闷哼出声，并点头回应：“没错！嗯！对！就是这样！”

 

不知道过了多久，扉间的口和舌头也累极了，忽然感觉胸部之间传来震动，白浊喷了出来，扉间的口中、脸上和胸前顿时都满佈精液。“把你口中的吞下去看看！说不定有用呢，扉间。”扉间只好忍住恶心，把腥咸的体液咽下。

 

好不容易才咽下了精液，扉间又突然感到下身一凉，扭头一看，他的兄长居然直接扒掉他的裤子！“阿尼甲！？你在干嘛了？”

 

柱间的胸肌贴着扉间的背，手不规矩地从扉间的腹部滑下，摸到扉间的双腿之间，他笑了：“扉间，你已经兴奋得湿了啊！这样可以进行下一步了？”扉间慌张的叫道：“阿尼甲？”

 

柱间安抚的在扉间耳边柔声说着：“放心！大哥会温柔一点的！”左手扶上扉间的纤腰，右手扶住那挺立已久的欲望一把插进了扉间的肉穴之中！

 

“啊啊啊！！！”从未被入侵过的私处被巨大的硬物直接闯进，即使小穴因为快感而分泌出大量的液体可作润滑用途，扉间禁不住大声痛呼，一双凤眸闪着泪光，身体更直接趴了在被铺上，把柔软的乳房压扁。

 

把肉棒一插到底，紧致的肉壁蠕动着包裹住柱间的性器，往内收缩的吸吮着他，让柱间舒服得差点直接投降。

 

听到扉间的痛呼声，原本打算直接开干的柱间便停了下来，双手游走在扉间身上，抚慰扉间，用快感引开扉间的注意力。

 

见扉间陷入情欲的快感中，柱间开始摆动他的腰胯，粗大的性器在扉间的体内动了起来，一次一次的抽出又插进，每次都深入至最里面，扉间用力抓紧身下的被子，抬起臀部迎合着。口中更发出人血脉喷张的呻吟：“阿尼甲啊！嗯..嗯呜！好...啊！好深...哈啊！”

 

柱间保持插入的姿势，把扉间翻了过来，架起了扉间的腿，才继续冲击扉间。“啊啊啊！！！”肉棒在体內转动，扉间惊呼起来。“嗯！扉间，你里面真是又热又紧呢！”柱间大力撞击着肉穴，感慨地赞叹着。

 

“哼呜！阿...阿尼甲唔啊！你呜..哈啊！闭嘴！”扉间恼怒对兄长叫着，夹杂着不小心泄出的呻吟声。“难道扉间不舒服吗？”柱间把扉间的腿放下，抽出性器。体内突然失去了硕大的硬物，扉间感到一丝不满，肉壁努力收缩想要挽留那根肉棒。柱间倒抽一口气，让扉间平躺，躺好在被铺上，柱间才重新把硬挺充血的滚烫阴茎整根送进那个小穴，对方湿滑的嫩肉立即热情地迎回他的硬挺，并把他包裹住。

 

“叫出来吧！扉间！我想听见你的声音。”柱间架起扉间的双腿，狠狠地抽插起来，并对扉间提出要求。“你...啊！不...不要！嗯啊！阿尼甲啊！不要了啊呜！嗯……我...啊...我要不行了……”扉间双手抱紧乳房，努力阻止双峰随身体跃动，双腿间的淫水更为泛滥了。

 

全根抽出把媚肉翻出，又全根没入，深深地顶进扉间的子宫里，柱间满足的感受着扉间的阴道的滋味。一旁的斑早已看得热血沸腾，下体早已胀大充血起来，他把分身放到扉间的嘴边，逼不及待地说：“来！扉间，帮忙一下！”

 

扉间茫然地被性器堵住了嘴，他下意识的吸吮着，舌头也舔弄着那个顶端。“做得很好！扉间。”斑舒服得瞇起了眼，用手揉着扉间的脑袋赞扬道。

 

扉间下身被兄长操弄，口中也含着斑的肉棒，柱间看着也不禁兴奋起来，把扉间的双腿打开的更大，撞击的频率也遂渐加快。柱间一边摆动腰胯，一边说：“扉间，我差不多了！”口中被斑顶到喉咙深处，流出生理性的泪水，想要说什么，但因为斑的关系，只能发出意义不明的叫声：“唔唔唔？”

 

扉间推开了斑，让嘴巴重获自由，柱间抓紧了扉间的纤腰，把阴茎重重地捅进最深处，身体颤抖了几下，大量的精华射进扉间的体内，让扉间同时达到高潮：“啊啊啊！好烫！好深！阿尼甲呜呜呜！”柱间保持着深入的姿势，释放着精华，低吼道：“扉间！我要出来了！！”

 

待二人缓过劲来，扉间喘息着对兄长说：“阿尼甲，已经可以了！你出去吧！”柱间并没有听从扉间的话抽出分身，反而是抱住扉间，笑得很高兴的样子说：“扉间，一次是不够的！我们再来几次吧！”扉间对于兄长的无理要求，无奈的回答：“不行！一次就够了”

 

正当柱间要耍赖时，斑拍了拍他的肩说：“柱间，该交换了！这次该到我了！”柱间看到斑身下那胀得发紫的性器，便只好把自己的东西抽出，把位置让了给斑。

 

扉间的私处忽然失去了巨物撑开，立即空虚地收紧了软肉，浮白色的液体也从双腿间滑下。斑让扉间双手撑在被铺上，并对着他抬起那浑圆的翘臀。扉间忐忑不安地扭头望向斑：“诶？还要？这次是斑？那...…好吧！斑你温柔点！”

 

斑完全没有听扉间的话，直接就着扉间自行分泌的液体和柱间遗留的精液作润滑，捉住扉间的双手，把硬物直接送进扉间的体內。

 

“斑啊啊啊！”被直接进的扉间大声尖叫。斑让扉间坐了自己的大腿上，才开始上下撞击起来，这样的姿势可以插得更深！扉间随着斑的顶弄上下颠簸起来，一双大白兔也随着身体上下跃动。

 

“啊！斑呜...！慢……慢点！！”扉间受不了这样的快感，呻吟声脱口而出。二人的交合不时发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，扉间的腿间不断有浮白色和半透明的液体滑出。

 

“扉间，感觉如何？你觉得我和柱间，哪一个更适合你？”斑在扉间耳边问道。柱间嘻皮笑脸地插嘴回答：“自然是我！对吧？扉间。”扉间茫然地看着兄长，柱间抬起扉间的下巴，伸出舌头勾着扉间的舌头与之共舞。

 

“喜欢和柱间舌吻吗？要不我们也来一个？”斑没有停止下身的动作，恶趣味的问。扉间闻言，羞恼的反驳：“谁...谁会喜欢啦？当然是讨厌！”

 

柱间听到后立即进入消沉状态，口上还喃喃自话着：“扉间嫌弃和大哥亲亲……”扉间想要表明刚刚说的都是反话，可是陷入了消沉癖的柱间并不大听人说话。斑一边捏住扉间的腰用力进出他的体内，一边在扉间的耳边说话：“你让柱间消沉，还不用些奖励把柱间哄好！”

 

扉间只好忍着害羞，以及下身传上来的快感，凝视兄长的双眼，认真说：“…嗯呜…阿尼甲…啊嗯…阿尼甲的吻...我并没有嫌弃...”柱间扭头看着扉间：“那扉间喜欢吗？”扉间羞涩的回答：“...喜欢嗯...最喜欢啦！”

 

“扉间~♡我最喜欢扉间了~♡”说着，柱间又吻了上去，舌头侵入了扉间的口腔，缠绕逗弄着扉间的舌头。

 

身后的斑狠狠地把顶进最深处，低吼道：“给我全部收下吧！扉间，我来了！”柱间松开了扉间那被亲得有些红肿的唇，扉间才能扭头对斑说：“诶？这么快！？啊啊啊！”浓浓的滚烫液体被灌进腹部，扉间被刺激得再次达到高潮。

 

扉间一边喘息一边说：“这样，应该足够了吧？我应该可以恢复过来了！”可是，休息了好一阵子，扉间仍然没有恢复男体。

 

于是，斑和柱间兴奋莫名的一前一后把扉间夹在中间，并异口同声道：“放心吧！扉间，一次不行，我们就做到你恢复为止！”

 

柱间从背后拥住了扉间，从扉间前方的肉穴沾湿了手指，再探进扉间的后穴开拓起来。“阿...阿尼甲啊！！”干涩的后穴被艰辛地扩张，扉间痛呼出声。斑见状，吃了一顿那红肿的小嘴，唇舌慢慢的往下移动，嘴巴丶下巴丶脖子丶锁骨丶胸脯丶乳头……

 

其中一边乳尖被湿热的嘴巴吸吮，舌头逗弄着开始硬化变大的乳晕，扉间的另一边孤宁宁的，没人照顾，让扉间下意识仰起胸部，在斑的脸上蹭着。“舒服吗？扉间。”斑松开了被吸硬了的乳头，换另一边继续吮吸舔弄。

 

因为快感，扉间开始放松下身，柱间对后穴的开拓工作也顺利起来。斑的唇舌又继续往下移动，小腹丶肚脐丶肚子，手也开始不规矩起来。斑一把抱起扉间双腿，利用重量让扉间前面的肉穴好的吞进他的肉棒。同时，柱间也扶住扉间的腰把分身没入扉间体内。

 

“！！！”前后同时被进入的快感，让扉间一时失去了意识，身体软而无力的随前后二人的动作而摆动。柱间顶进深处时，斑抽离下身；柱间退出巨物时，斑在狠狠撞击肉壁。扉间像皮球般，被柱间和斑‘你顶我撞’的，在二人的胸膛上软倒。

 

“嗯呜……好深啊！哈呜……好爽啊啊！要...要坏掉了！！！”扉间被前后顶到了敏感处，身体又开始颤抖，达到了不知第几次的高潮，昏迷过去。柱间和斑被小穴的突然收紧，差点儿夹射出来。二人缓过劲后，又开始前后抽插了几十下，才一同捅进最深处，一个捅进子宫，一个捅进肠道，同时爆发出来。昏迷的扉间本能地抽畜了几下，又软倒过去，斑和柱间才恋恋不舍的抽出下体。

 

扉间的全身满佈红痕和乳白色的粘液，看起来特别美味，慢慢地扉间的巨乳收缩变回胸肌，下身的玉茎也总算回归。

 

斑和柱间咽了咽口水，柱间努力忍住欲望，打算带扉间到浴室清理，却见斑抱起了扉间，直接把他不知道什么时候又站了起来的胀大塞了进还流着白浊的后穴，压在地上操弄起来。

 

“斑！扉间都恢复了，你还做些什么？”柱间叱责斑说，但性器已诚实的高高扬起。斑瞟了好友一眼，嘲笑说：“柱间你有什么资格指责我？难道你不想要吗？”斑刻意把扉间的双腿对着柱间打开，大开大合地进出着，柱间不自觉地牢牢看着斑与扉间的交合处，下腹的邪火直湧大脑，用眼神示意让斑退出一些让他加入战局。

 

斑白了柱间一眼，爽到一半被逼停下，让出少许空间给柱间加以扩张。良久，柱间把硬邦邦的肉棒也抵在斑和扉间的交合处，缓缓也挤了进去，两个庞然大物硬塞在一个峡窄而湿滑的小穴中，还是有些勉强。

 

不过幸好的是，之前的精华仍然在穴里待着，可作润滑用途，让二人的抽插轻松不小。成功进入后，柱间和斑开始有节奏的轮流交替，狠狠顶撞扉间体内的敏感点。

 

昏迷中的扉间在睡梦感觉自己在一条小船，很不幸的遇上了狂风巨浪，身体随船隻不断前后摇摆着。一股快感从体内升起，扉间张开了眼，看到了眼前不停疯狂操干他的大哥，身后那处还感觉到不止一根罪恶在肆虐，扭头一看，是该死的斑！

 

“哼啊！你...啊嗯...你们……哈呜……混蛋！”扉间双眼含着泪水，瞪视仍然不放过他的两个禽兽。谁不知，他羞红着脸，眼睛里带着雾气与媚意，还门户大开状，一点也不吓人，反而让二人更为兴奋。

 

柱间和斑开始用同一节奏顶弄扉间，让扉间舒服得大脑一片空白，大声地哭着喊着：“啊啊啊阿...尼甲再...再快...快一点嗯哈！斑呜呜呜……用力…啊哈…操我！”并本能地收缩后穴，吞吐着两个大家伙。

 

柱间和斑也即将到了极限，他们的攻势愈发激烈与急促，房间里只剩下啪啪的肉体撞击声丶噗嗤噗嗤的水声丶喘息声和扉间的呻吟声回荡。在一波又一波的快感夹击下，扉间终于受不住了，玉茎跳动着的胡乱喷出乳白色的液体，全溅了在扉间的的脸上及身上！同时，柱间和斑也被后穴的收窄而达到了顶点，双双把最后的爱液灌满了扉间的肚子里。

 

“不啊啊啊！！！”扉间仰头尖叫后，又一次昏倒了。柱间和斑维持了目前的姿势好一阵子，才心（依）满（依）意（不）足（舍）地拔出分身。二人抱着扉间清理干净后，直接换了一个房间，柱间和斑夹着扉间，三人大被同眠状。收拾房间什么的，起来再说！

 


	4. 《我X扉间》

  * 车渣，见谅



 

  * 我扉



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

我打开了房门，走进了房间，映入眼帘的是一个人，一个眼睛被黑色带子蒙住双眼，混身赤裸，雪白而漂亮的四肢被银色的锁链捆在床上四角，白嫩挺翘的股间插着一根黑色粗大嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，透明的肠液不住的溜出。

床上的人完全没有发现我的到来，放纵地大声呻吟，让我体内的火气不断上湧。啧！硬了！我瞄了身下已起立的凶器，又看了看床上的尤物。不忍了！

我快步走到床边，按住那个白毛脑袋，吻了上去，把对方销魂的呻吟声堵回去，把对方口中的蜜液也一同吞噬。

一吻结束，我松开了那个脑袋，看着那脸上带着的三道伤痕，很是不爽，低头又用舌头舔弄描绘那些伤痕。

“嗯…你来了…我好想你…给我…”白发美人对我伸出双臂，拥住了我的脖子，我轻笑几声：“扉间，别急，我自然会好好满足你。”

我一把脱掉裤子丢到一旁，低头看了看扉间双腿湿漉漉不已的地方，按摩棒已经停了下来。没电了吗？

我勾起一抹邪笑，把按摩棒缓缓拉出，看到扉间恋恋不舍地收紧肠道，故意又用力地把按摩棒插了回去。

“啊啊啊——！”扉间的前端被刺激得射出一股白浊。看到人达到了高潮，瘫软在床上不住地喘息，脸上满是带着情欲的红潮，我受不了的舔了舔唇，直接把凶器捅了进去！

“唔...真是一个名器！操了这么多次，居然还这么紧！还不需要润滑开发就可以直接开干。扉间你真棒！”我把性器一插到底，未等怀中的人从高潮中缓过来，就扶住那纤腰用力顶弄。

“啊！！！等...好深啊啊！嗯...呜啊...慢...嗯慢一点...好啊...好棒啊！”扉间刚高潮不久，后庭由冰冷的硬物又换成了灼热之刃，被日夜开发的身体早已适应，笔直的美长腿已缠上我的腰。

“扉间，吻我。”我对着身下忘情叫喊的人命令道，扉间顺从地仰起头，亲了过来，我的嘴巴微张，他立刻明白，把小巧的舌头探进我的口腔，给我吸吮。

“嗯...嗯啊...”零碎的呻吟声在热吻中洩出，为了聆听那美妙的‘歌声’，我只好松开那美味的小嘴。

我的下身对扉间发动了连绵不绝的攻势，扉间只得放声呼叫：“好啊嗯……好厉害……啊……好爽……呜嗯……”

因为锁链的限制，我无法使用其他方法品尝美味的扉间，我便只好低头玩弄白皙胴体上的红樱。“扉间，你真美！”

“闭嘴！呜啊…做你的啊……用力点！哈啊...好...好爽嗯……”扉间害羞地咬上我的锁骨。嘶...还真痛。我皱皱眉头，开始在寻找扉间体内熟悉的那点，抽插的动作也变得更猛烈。

当我撞上某个微凸之处，湿热的小穴立刻收紧，用力吮吸我的分身，我死锁精关，我才不要这样就交粮！我恶意地不停撞击那一点，一边享受被软肉按摩下身，一边享受享用扉间的快感。

“哈啊啊啊！！！不嗯...不要啊...停呜...那里...哈呜...不啊啊啊……”扉间被我撞得不断摇晃，剧烈的快感让他仰头尖叫，后庭还不住收缩，淫水泛滥，双腿把我的腰夹得更紧。顶弄了几十下后，直接把怀中的操射出来。

因高潮收缩的甬道完美包裹住我的欲望，完全贴合我的形状，犹如剑与鞘一般。我兴奋的大力摆动身体，恨不得把囊袋也塞进那美妙的天堂里。可惜，这不可能！于是，我的两个囊袋只能和白嫩嫩的肉臀奏起敲击乐来，啪啪作响的。“扉间，唔...为什么你这么美味？真让我欲摆不能！”又大概抽插了好几十回，我才交代出来。“扉间，给你了！”

“啊啊啊——！好烫！好多！”扉间被我灌进大量精华，单靠后方达到高潮，后穴的再次收紧，成功让我一瞬间恢复过来，甚至比刚才胀得更大。

我缓了一会，努力忍住不直接把扉间拆骨入腹，而是先把扉间捆在床上的锁链解开，我没有离开扉间的体内，就插住的姿势把铁链都解开。搞定锁链后，我也松开了蒙在扉间眼上的带子，看到那双水雾雾的红眸，我...又兴奋得热血起来。

我立刻把扉间抱了起来，坐在自己的腿上，这样的姿势，我的性器侵入更深，扉间抱紧我的肩膀，不安让他绞住了我的分身，我咽了一口唾液，扶住那条细腰，忍不住作死提出一个请求：“那个...扉间，你自己动可以吗？”

细长的绯红凤眸狠狠瞪了我一眼，可是眼中含着的水气把气势都驱走了，我默默回以一个无辜的表情，手不规矩地上下游走点火。

我往下摸了摸我和扉间的交合处。哇！湿得一塌糊涂！扉间羞得瞪我的眼神更凶狠了。往上，扫过那敏感的腰部，再往上，是线条优美的后背，我慢慢的往上移动。

扉间咬牙切齿地瞪着我，狠狠又咬上我另一边锁骨，我苦笑看了看两边对称的牙印。哎！似乎不小心惹恼了媳妇儿了。扉间咬了咬唇，双手按住我的肩膀，抬起下身，站起把他的水帘洞和我的巨龙分离，然后我恶意邪笑，轻抚他腰上的敏感带，他腿一软，一把坐了下来！

“唔！”插得更深，也更紧，我爽得闷哼出声。“啊啊啊！！！混蛋！”扉间被这突然的快感刺激得尖叫喷出白色的液体来，溅了在我们二人的腹间。我突然想到一个恶趣味的玩法，手沾了一把扉间的精液，递到扉间唇边，我不怀好意笑语：“来，扉间尝尝你的味道。”

因快感脑袋暂时一片空白的扉间乖巧地伸出小舌头把我手上的白浊舔进嘴里，这自然又色情的动作，真让人受不了！我不再等得扉间缓慢的坐起坐下，抓住腰枝，凶猛又不失技巧地往向顶撞。

“啊……啊……好深……嗯……嗯啊……好……好爽……快点……再快点……好棒呜啊……用力……哈呜……好……嗯呜……好舒服……你……啊嗯……好厉害呜……”猛烈的快感直卷全身，扉间抱紧了我，仰头浪叫，敏感点被触及，快感再度升级，身子随着我的撞击往上耸动，就像骑马一般。

我舔弄扉间可爱的耳垂，看到人敏感的缩了缩，故意加剧对耳朵的戏耍，下身也不断往上侵犯。

“啊啊啊啊——！！！”高昂的叫声，收缩的肉壁，让我明白，扉间又高潮了，我趁着扉间高潮的期间也努力活动下身，享受这短暂而欢乐的时光，大概几百下后，我才满意释放出来。

看着怀中的人喘息不断，我无奈苦笑，把人连着下体，翻了过去，又直接压了上去，用力操干。反反复复地换了各种不同的姿势，把扉间各种的吃法实行一遍，直至扉间受不住昏迷，我才把人放过，带到浴室清洁。

在浴室花式吃豆腐过后，我把扉间放在床上，拥入怀中，凶器重新入鞘，揉了揉那头白色的软毛，柔声说：“晚安，我最爱的扉间。”


	5. （镜扉）我憧憬的你

（镜扉）我憧憬的你/新人偶像镜X前辈扉（最想拥抱威脅梗）

 

。给千手咪路路太太的生贺车

 

。车渣，剧情大于车的生贺_(xз」∠)_

…………………………………………………

 

千手扉间是一个出色的演员，在行内都这么认为。但是，千手扉间却认为这一切都是因为他付出了努力，认真的对待他的工作，才得到这样的成果。

 

已经连续五年荣获影帝的千手扉间，在第六年，被一个名为宇智波镜的后辈，夺走了影帝之位。

 

按道理，作为老前辈的千手扉间，他一般是不会跟后辈计较这些，但是！对方偏偏是他最讨厌的宇智波！

 

千手扉间最讨厌的就是宇智波，先不说他的兄长千手柱间被宇智波斑抢走了，单是宇智波和千手之间的私怨，已令千手扉间对宇智波厌恶至极！更别说宇智波斑的弟弟宇智波泉奈，从小就跟他整天怼，在学校里，他拼命的学习用功，但宇智波泉奈吃喝玩乐的，居然还能一直把他压成第二！！！

 

现在，他的五年霸居然被一个宇智波终结了？！外号还是‘天使’？别开玩笑！邪恶的宇智波，即使看着如天使般，内里肯定是个恶魔！宇智波泉奈就是一个例子！

 

“很高兴战参与这次演出，我是主演的宇智波镜，请多多指教！” 卷毛的青年乖巧展开一个闪亮的微笑，真让人如沐春风，但只有一人却不是这么想。

 

啊……真是最糟糕的情况！作为五年影帝的他千手扉间，居然给那个刚得到影帝的后辈宇智波镜，当他主演的男二？别开玩笑！！！让他给宇智波当陪衬？真是……屈辱！

 

“千手前辈！又可以和千手前辈一起演戏，我真是超开心！” 宇智波镜跑到他的面前，对他露出一个无比灿烂的笑容。“这次的对手戏会比较多！要麻烦您多多关照了！”

 

啧！不能被宇智波骗了！对方肯定是在暗讽他！毕竟上次当主演的可是他千手扉间！千手扉间脸上不显任何不悦，回以一个礼貌的微笑：“是呢！自从去年的连续剧后，一直都没有再合作。”

 

“恩恩！”宇智波镜用力点头，然后略带羞怯的低头：“那个时候您教会了我许多东西，真的非常感激！在那之后，我就一直很憧憬千手前辈…”

 

“你太夸张了，能够帮到你，我也很高兴。”千手扉间心中却暗想：那时只是因为看不下去你那生硬的夸张演出而已！工作人员和他都付出了那么多努力的演出，怎么可以让一个菜鸟搞砸了！

 

昔日的菜鸟后辈成了影帝，那么作为前辈的他就要让对方见识他精湛的演技！让这个宇智波好好明白自己的不足！

 

“那么，下个月开始多多指教了。”千手扉间挥挥手，转身打算离去时，却被宇智波镜叫住了：“等等！千手前辈！”手被对方抓紧，千手扉间皱眉回头，只见宇智波镜用期待与紧张的表情问：“要不要一起去喝两杯？在拍摄开始之前，我还有许多东西想要向千手前辈请教！”

 

“…欸？”千手扉间对宇智波镜突然的邀请有些困惑，对方可能因为紧张，抓住他的手逐渐加重力度。“喂…很痛！”

 

“啊！抱…抱歉！”宇智波镜连忙松手道歉，这个时候导演猿飞佐助突然冒出插嘴：“哦哦！这样不错呢！千手君，麻烦你给宇智波君一些建议吧～”

 

就这样，千手扉间在群众压力下，被迫答应了宇智波镜的邀约。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

“…唔…呜…”千手扉间在迷糊中醒来，看到坐在床边的后辈宇智波镜。对方看到他醒来，殷勤地给他倒了一杯水，千手扉间没有迟疑的接过便喝，宇智波镜却在他面前摆弄手机，然后播放昨天他酒后失言的影片！！！

 

“噗！咳咳咳！”千手扉间被水呛到了，低头更发现自己竟然没有穿衣服！“我的衣服呢？？？”

 

“是千手前辈你自己脱的，不信你可以看看这个！”说着，宇智波镜又播放了他酒后丢人的影片。千手扉间尴尬又羞耻的别过了脸，内心崩溃着，口中则冷静的要求：“我知道了，麻烦别再播了，宇智波。”

 

千手扉间的大脑逐渐清醒过来，扭头看向宇智波镜，问：“等等！你打算怎么处理这些影片？”看到宇智波镜迟疑的反应，千手扉间心里自嘲：这次是他大意了！但绝对不能让他把这些影片外传出去！

 

“果然，你是一个纯正的宇智波！”看着无害，但实际上深有城府。千手扉间迎上宇智波镜带着吃惊的眼睛，冷静问：“说吧！你想怎样？”

 

“什么？”宇智波镜茫然的看着千手扉间，仿佛听不懂的表情令千手扉间有些烦躁。“少装了！你有什么目的？事到如今，我也只能认栽！说吧！任何要求也可以！！”

 

“真的……什么事情……也可以吗？”

 

钱、人脉、门路还是让他离开剧组？千手扉间勾起一个冷笑，他已做好觉悟。“对！什么都可以！”只要答应把影片都处理了。

 

“那么，千手前辈，请让我抱你！”

 

……

 

……

 

……啥？

 

“欸？不…那个…什么…欸？等…欸？”手臂被宇智波镜紧抓不放，对方更是逐渐逼近他，口中在不住重复：“我想要抱千手前辈！”

 

“喂！别过来！别靠近我！”不安使千手扉间努力蹬腿后退，宇智波镜却边说边把他扑倒：“我一直看着千手前辈，一直…一直都在忍耐…已经无法忍耐了…这种想法！”

 

把千手扉间压在身下，宇智波镜略带兴奋的微微低喘：“糟糕…怎么办？就像在做梦…”千手扉间瞪大双眼，他看到了，这家伙的裆部撑起了！

 

“喂！骗人的吧？等等！冷静一点！”千手扉间抓住压在他肩膀上的双臂，使劲也无法把对方的手拉开！该死的！又是一个怪力宇智波！

 

宇智波镜低头吻上千手扉间的唇，千手扉间立刻给他的腹部狠踹一脚，然后拿着被子包裹下半身，逃往浴室，打算锁门防止对方接近。谁料到对方居然追了上来，伸手堵在门缝阻止了他，并猛力把门打开！“请不要逃跑，千手前辈。这样反而让我更兴奋的！”

 

唯一的出口被宇智波镜堵塞，千手扉间只能绝望的看着对方走近。宇智波镜一边靠近一边喘息着问：“千手前辈不是说了任何要求都可以吗？”

 

“我的确是这么说了，但正常不是有其他更想要的吗？”千手扉间想要拒绝，宇智波镜却不想被拒绝：“没有什么比你，我更想要的！”靠近，吻住那张薄唇，把对方拒绝的话堵回去。舌头在千手扉间的口腔中探索，撩拨他口中的红舌。千手扉间抗拒的用舌头驱赶对方，却反被缠扰不休。

 

深吻了几分钟，在千手扉间快缺氧时，宇智波镜才放过他。宇智波镜低声喊着‘千手前辈’，再低头啃咬千手扉间的脖子。千手扉间往后挥拳，却被宇智波镜接住了，千手扉间垂头皱眉，“停下来！别留下印记！明天拍摄，我要穿的衣服的领子较大！”

 

没有理会宇智波镜的道歉，千手扉间冷着脸走出浴室，关上门，再用大量的杂物堵塞在门上，把宇智波镜关在浴室里。在宇智波镜察觉不对，不断呼喊的同时，千手扉间整个人包裹只一条被子，在沙发上抱膝后怕着。宇智波镜……那个后辈到底是怎么回事？宇智波……果然最讨厌！

 

之后，千手扉间在出门前把堵塞在门上的杂物搬开，一直忙于工作，没有再与宇智波镜见面。直至那部电影要开拍，作为男二的他和男主的宇智波镜才再次见面。

 

“千手前辈，早安！”宇智波镜用带着歉意的眼神看着他，千手扉间随口回了一句早安，看到是他，千手扉间的脸色黑了一会儿，然后硬挤出一个微笑。

 

“那个，之前的那件事…”千手扉间为了阻止对方说下来，微笑着，“啊…那件事吗？没事，我没放在心上，你不说我都忘了！”

 

宇智波镜失落的表情，让千手扉间吃了一惊，二人陷入尴尬的沉默中，最后千手扉间说了一句再见，先走一步了。

 

电影‘妙手仁心’，主演宇智波镜，而他作为宇智波黑的千手扉间，竟然被一个宇智波的小鬼…强吻了！还差点被强【哔】！不过，千手扉间感觉到对方的认真，但为什么会是一个男！而且还是一个宇智波！他不是傻子，那么明显的表情，宇智波镜多半是对他有些好感。不管如何，完成这次电影后，以后尽量避免再跟对方合作。即使是这次的演出，也要尽量避免工作以外的接触！

 

只是……真让人看不惯！

 

“宇智波君，一起去喝咖啡休息一下如何？”因为宇智波镜重复NG了多次，导演决定先暂停拍摄，让大家休息一会。于是，千手扉间来到宇智波镜的面前，邀请道。

 

“宇智波镜你忘了我教过你的东西了吗？”千手扉间在自动贩卖机里买了两罐咖啡，其中一罐给了宇智波镜。“别胡思乱想！用你的想法，尽情把角色演活出来就可以了！”

 

“我绝对不会忘记千手前辈对我的任何一句话，谢谢您！千手前辈！”宇智波镜用崇拜的眼神看着千手扉间，热切的视线仿佛会在千手扉间烧穿几个洞。

 

“别让我失望！”毕竟你是终结了我的五连影帝的人，怎么可以这么丢人！

 

“是！”

 

再次演出，宇智波镜的表现变了！他不再是宇智波镜，而是剧中的那热心的新人医生！一瞬间，千手扉间仿佛又品尝到被宇智波压制的不甘与仰望，顿时立刻反击，作为五屆影帝，他怎么会轻易败给一个后辈？

 

“Cut！辛苦了！今天就到这里！”导演宣布道。工作人员便开始收拾东西，千手扉间与宇智波镜便坐在一旁休息。千手扉间双手交叠在胸前，看着垂头的宇智波镜，忍不住开口：“你这类型的演员，越是入戏，越是难以出戏。是会比较辛苦，但习惯了就好。只是别这样就不行了！你可是这电影的主演！”

 

“刚刚的表现不错，稍微赞扬你一下也可以（日语好像与‘给你一点奖励也无妨’的音相同）”千手扉间的话，让宇智波镜整个人亮了，他拉着千手扉间的手往更衣室走去。途中遇到千手扉间的经理人漩涡绳树，千手扉间想要向他求救，却被宇智波镜抢先开口：“漩涡君，今天千手前辈由我送他回家吧！”

 

“哦！那麻烦你了！”漩涡绳树这么回答。

 

千手扉间顿时陷入绝望。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

“喂！你是不是累疯了！”千手扉间被宇智波镜硬带了回他的家里，并被按在床上，宇智波镜微笑的回答：“对了一半，另一半则是因为我对千手前辈你的欲望已经达到无法忍耐的地步了！我已经尽全力压抑自己…”

 

“我想要你，千手前辈。”被宇智波镜深情的黑瞳一直注视，千手扉间不自觉看呆了，忘了反抗，衣服被拉了起来。宇智波镜的脸渐渐靠近，千手扉间的大脑却停止运作，没能生出半点抗拒的反应，唇与唇在亲密的接触，舌头与之共舞，他竟然本能地回应了对方！

 

宇智波镜贴近千手扉间的耳朵，在他的耳边低语：“之前被千手前辈拒绝，我还以为前辈会很讨厌我，以后不再理会我！”

 

“但是千手前辈是一个温柔的人！这样的前辈，我最喜欢！面对这么温柔的您，我的感情实在无法抑制下去！”

 

千手扉间茫然失措的看着骑在他身上的宇智波镜，忍不住问：“明明我对你的态度一点也不好……为什么？”

 

“是吗？但是憧憬已久的人愿意靠近我、与我倾诉，我就很开心了。那些影片，我没有删除，有空时我便会看！能看到千手前辈，我很满足！”

 

“……”宇智波果然很可怕。千手扉间很无力。

 

“我非常憧憬着千手前辈，同时亦非常迷恋着千手前辈！”宇智波镜笑瞇了眼睛，让千手扉间想逃避视线。

 

“不…别用这种眼神看我，你刚刚好像在告白。”怎么可能？他可是一个男人！一个年纪已经不小的男人！而且性格不怎么讨喜……

 

“不是像，的确是告白！”宇智波镜走下床，对着千手扉间单膝跪下，捧着千手扉间的双手，用最诚恳的态度说：“我请求你，千手前辈，请让我抱你一次！”

 

吻上他的手指，用低沉好听的嗓音迷惑他：“请说‘可以’。”

 

不知不觉的，千手扉间便被宇智波镜压在床上，衣服再次被撩起，乳头被对方用手指逗弄，另一边被吸进口中舔弄。

 

“呜……啊……等……”敏感的乳头被人玩弄，陌生的快感使千手扉间本能的浑身发软，并颤抖着。宇智波镜抬起千手扉间的大长腿，呈‘M’字形的打开，挤进千手扉间的腿间。

 

“放松一点…千手前辈…”宇智波镜草草扩张，没有进行细致的前戏，便直接进入。硬挺的硕大靠着股缝，缓缓的挤入，当完全进入时，宇智波镜环住千手扉间的细腰，在他的耳边感慨：“…啊……这就是千手前辈的体内！我在千手前辈的身体里！”

 

“呼……啊……呜……哈……”

 

没有给予千手扉间思考的时间，宇智波镜进去后不久，便开始抽插起来，手在千手扉间漂亮的胴体上游移，燃点他的欲火。

 

“抱歉，千手前辈，你一定很难受吧！但请你放心！我马上会让你兴奋起来！”

 

“不…不要动啊～～”被对方压在自己的上方，被对方进入，被对方侵犯全身，但那双眼睛，那充满迷恋的炙热眼神，千手扉间无法拒绝，只能让对方任意妄为。

 

“啊——好棒！千手前辈是第一次吧？好紧…真高兴！我能成为千手前辈的第一个男人，真是太好了！”喜悦使宇智波镜越发兴奋，加速并更深入挺进千手扉间体内的深处。

 

“啊呜呜呜呜！！！”菊穴的某处被狠狠碾压，千手扉间瞪大了眼睛，忘我的呼喊起来。宇智波镜忍不住展开一个愉悦的笑容，笑弯了眼睛。“发现千手前辈的敏感点！”

 

“哇啊！不要…那里…不行！不行…呜…啊！啊…啊！”被巨物强硬的撑开肉壁，直捅到底，敏感点被不停捣弄，快速的进出摩擦使千手扉间产生难以承受的快感，但莫名的感到了满足，令他羞耻不已。

 

“千手前辈……你的声音真棒！”宇智波镜爱死了这样的千手扉间！千手前辈在他的身下，被他占有！千手扉间脸上的红潮，那陷入情欲的表情、带着水雾的红眸、性感的呻吟声……啊…太棒了！真是赛高！

 

低头跟憧憬的前辈拥吻，唇舌交缠，跨下紧贴前辈的挺翘臀部不断撞击，快感逐渐积累，软肉紧紧纠缠着他，不愿让他退出来。宇智波镜把整根抽出，再全根没入，一次比一次插进更深，恨不得连同两个囊袋也塞进那销魂的肉穴。

 

“啊……呜……啊啊啊～～”千手扉间在宇智波镜的操干中达到高潮，分身释放出白色的体液，洒在二人的腹部上。肉壁急速收缩，胀大得可怕的肉棒被刺激得射了出来，大量的滚烫精华灌进了千手扉间的腹部。

 

“呼……呼……一次了……等！你在做什么？！啊呜呜呜！！！”千手扉间才刚从高潮中缓过来，便被宇智波镜以插入的姿势翻转身，腰枝被牢牢抓紧，又开始被那根性器狠狠欺肏。

 

“再一次就好，千手前辈，我爱你！”

 

“啊！等…慢呜…慢点哈啊～～”

 

真是…狡猾的宇智波！

 


	6. （柱扉）火影与他的暗部，办公室.avi

  * 给阿白的柱扉生贺车，阿白生日快乐！


  * 车渣，见谅(:з」∠)_



——————分隔线——————

“扉间～扉间～”身穿火影袍的男子伏在桌子上，在没人的空气中不断喊道。不久，一个白色的身影从暗处出现，这人身穿着贴身的白色背心护甲，里面是无袖的黑色紧身衣，黑色的手套长至上臂，只露出两个肩膀，左臂上有着一个红色的纹身，禁欲的气场伴着无法忽视的色气。背心护甲下是高腰贴身的黑色的长裤，与上身不同，完全包裹那双大长腿，没有暴露一丝雪白的肌肤。这人如同他的气场一样的冷，但在面对眼前这个耍赖不办公的火影，他火热的很！

“阿尼甲！！！给我好好的工作！别总是工作途中喊我出来！我的工作是暗部！是在暗处保护火影！你这样总是把我喊出来，你让我怎么工作！”

被弟弟吼了一脸，千手柱间仍然保持着傻笑，甚至站起来，不顾对方反抗，硬是把千手扉间抱起来，再坐回办公桌前。前胸贴着扉间的后背，唇贴着扉间的耳边低语：“可是，扉间穿成这个样子，阿尼甲我无法好好工作，扉间要负责解决这个问题！”说毕，用某个硬凸的地方往扉间的屁股蹭了蹭。

“你……真是的！”千手扉间那细长的绯红凤眸狠狠的瞪了他兄长一眼，没好气的从千手柱间身上起来，跪伏在千手柱间的腿间。

“扉间？”千手柱间眨了眨眼睛，不太明白弟弟的意思，扉间怎么跑到地上去了？千手扉间懒得废话，直接动手解开柱间的腰封，扒掉他的袴裤，巨大的肉棒弹出，差点打在扉间的脸上。

千手扉间习以为常的捧起了那根性器，低头凑近，轻柔的亲吻柱身，扶着柱身，来回舔弄，左手不忘安抚下面的两个囊袋，原本扶着柱身的右手渐渐上移到龟头，用大拇指刺激、按压那泛出前透明液体的马眼。

千手柱间看到这个画面，胯间的那根顿时胀的更大更硬，更忍不住抬起扉间的脑袋，亲吻那张唇瓣。嘴巴微启，火热的舌头直闯入其中，掠夺口腔里的一切，无论是空气还是津液。那可爱的小红舌，千手柱间也没有放过，稍微舔过敏感的上腭凹部，再勾住扉间的舌头纠缠。激烈的舌头带来了色情的水声，让人脸红心跳，但对这两个老司机兄弟而言，只是小儿科，只是开始！

热吻了十多分钟，千手柱间才松开扉间的嘴巴，手没有放开，抚摸着扉间的右侧，手指插进松软的白发里，低头看着扉间对他微笑了一下，又继续专注的用嘴巴招待他的阳具。

千手柱间这么大的阴茎，千手扉间自然无法全部含开口腔，只是那硕大的龟头已占满他的口腔。千手柱间没有勉强扉间，虽然扉间能再吞进更深，但他不希望扉间难受，便任由扉间用手代替嘴巴，安抚照顾寂寞的柱身和两侧的双球。

看着自己的大肉棒在弟弟的嘴巴进进出出，再留意到扉间身上的打扮，以及在这个熟悉的办公室里，与亲生弟弟做这种事情，内心越发兴奋，快感逐渐增加。

感觉兄长即将达到顶点，千手扉间便加快速度，并刻意照顾兄长的敏感处，好让兄长早点完事，继续公务。千手柱间知道自己要射，立刻从扉间的口中撤出，对着扉间的脸射出来。

白色的精液浇了扉间一脸，头发、眉毛、睫毛、脸颊、嘴边，都有白浊在滴落、滚动，异常的色情。千手扉间用微红的凤眸瞪了他的浑蛋兄长一眼，站了起来，打算使用飞雷神回家清洗一下，而兄长则待在这里继续工作。

才刚转身，就被一股力度一拉，重新倒在兄长的身上。只听见他那个脑袋总不正经的兄长说：“扉间，别这么快走！阿尼甲的问题还未解决呢！一次可不够！”

千手扉间扭头又瞪了他的兄长一眼，但在千手柱间眼中，带着一脸精液的扉间，做这个表情跟抛媚眼没有分别。双手环抱扉间的细腰，熟路的探至扉间的前方，确定了这里的起伏，千手柱间便笑瞇瞇的开口说：“扉间这里也起来了，扉间刚刚帮了阿尼甲一次，这次换阿尼甲给你解决！”说毕，便把手伸手扉间的裤子里，套索白丛间的玉茎。

情欲被挑起，被调教得极为敏感的身体怎么可能忍耐这针对性的挑拨？千手扉间也懒得反抗，配合地退下裤子，享受来自兄长的服务，情不自禁时，扭头与兄长深吻一个。

不一会儿，千手扉间便交待了出来，浓浓的精华射出，有不少沾了在护甲上，千手扉间顺道也脱下放在一旁。

让扉间坐在自己的大腿上，沾了一些精液摸往扉间的股缝，手指挤了进去，稍微简单开拓扩开了一会儿，便把硬挺不已的肉刃捅进，把肉壁撑开，仗着精液的润滑以及扉间的配合，成功把性器全部进入。没等扉间缓过来，千手柱间便动了！

双手扶着扉间纤细的腰枝，腰部不断发力，让胯部不停地往上顶弄撞击，噗嗤噗嗤的水声和男人性感的喘息声在办公室里特别明显，幸好办公室里布置了结界，否则，扉间不可能答应他在办公室里做爱。

“哈……啊……恩啊……呜……阿…阿尼甲……好棒！好深！”放荡的浪叫从千手扉间的口中吐出，千手柱间很满意的亲吻扉间。真不枉费他那么努力的教导扉间！让扉间‘诚实’的表达他的想法，可费了他不少的功夫！

  
阳具熟练地直奔主题，往那熟悉不已的敏感点狠狠辗压过去。全根拔出，全根没入，每次都刻意撞击捣弄扉间体内深处的某处。

“扉间，舒服吗？”千手柱间兴奋的喘息着，低头啃咬扉间的脖颈，身下大力的挺进抽出，大量的液体伴随着千手柱间的进出而滴落至地面。

“呜啊……舒哼……舒服啊～～慢…慢点！太快了呜呜呜呜！！！”被兄长搂在怀中狠狠操干，身上的各个敏感点都被兄长用手和木遁催生的枝条关照，快感使后穴收紧，紧紧咬住兄长的阴茎拼命吸吮，快感的积累，使扉间很快被艹到高潮。仰头绷直了身体，又一次释放出来，因为高潮，肉壁本能的收缩，绞紧千手柱间的阳具，像是想要榨取精液般拼命吸吮。

“扉间，好棒！你里面还是那么热、那么湿、那么紧！”没有刻意忍耐，千手柱间顺势灌了扉间一肚子他的生命精华。

“闭嘴！”千手扉间羞恼的瞪了他那个不知羞的兄长一眼，然后努力调整呼吸，让自己从激烈运动中缓过来。

千手柱间拔出他那又硬了的肉屌，感受到扉间的淫穴的不舍，却没有留恋的完全拔出。失去肉棒的肉穴，为扉间带来难耐的空虚感，使他本能的往兄长身上蹭。千手柱间把办公桌上的文件扫到一旁，再把扉间抱在桌子上，让扉间撩起上身的紧身衣，用嘴巴咬住下摆，双手分别抓住扉间的双手，胯部的硬物抵住扉间的股缝，凭借自身的硬度、扉间菊穴的柔软和之前的润滑，重新把分身捅进扉间的体内。

“啊啊啊！！！”被猛然插入，千手扉间放声尖叫起来，前端被刺激的重新立起，敏感的后颈被舔咬，后穴收缩咬紧，千手柱间满意的瞇着眼睛，然后，他动了！

大开大合的不断撞击扉间白嫩嫩的屁股，两个囊袋不停拍打扉间挺翘的臀部，啪啪作响，黝黑的性器在雪臀间进出，特别吸睛，让千手柱间更是热血沸腾。

扉间在他的身下娇喘连连，身上的每一个敏感处都在他的掌握之中，让他意识到，扉间的一切都属于他的，这个想法令他异常满足。

背入的方式又一次肏射了扉间，千手柱间把扉间翻了过来，继续把人按在办公桌上操干，不时低头堵住扉间让人欲摆不能的呻吟声。

身上每一处都被充分满足，千手扉间完全陷进兄长给他带来的爱与欲之中。接受了‘良好教育’的扉间甚至主动张开双腿，夹住了兄长的公狗蜂腰，配合的被艹。

“阿尼甲……好舒服……好爽啊……用力！把我弄坏！啊呜呜呜呜！”

白浊再次射出，千手扉间抽搐了几下便软倒了，高潮间仍被千手柱间继续猛烈的进攻，大脑变得一片空白，只会本能的迎合身上的人，任由对方索求。

“扉间，接好了！”捧着扉间的屁股，千手柱间又爆发了一股精华，灌进扉间的体内，没有退出，整个人压扉间身上喘息。

“结束了吧？”已经从情欲中退出的扉间冷漠的想要把赖在自己身上的兄长推开，千手柱间反而把他抱的更紧，并咬了扉间的耳朵一口，又往耳窝里探进舌头，模仿性交的动作进出。

“还没呢！扉间，我们回浴室继续吧！”千手扉间被兄长的话噎住，无法反抗又被再次挑起欲火的他只好乖乖听从。谁叫那是他的兄长？使用飞雷神带着兄长直接到浴室去，扭开花洒，刚调节好水温，就被兄长压在墙上，继续未完的性事。


	7. (聚众吸扉周年庆)【All扉】扉受种子拍摄实录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在第四次忍界大战结束后，本应回归净土的千手扉间却被一个莫名其妙的拍摄系统拉走了，但这些不是重点！重点是为什么对象是他们，而且只有他一个当受！！！
> 
> 挤拥的列车（斑扉）
> 
> 从厕所伸出的一对手（柱扉）
> 
> 犯错女仆的惩罚（泉扉）
> 
> 欲求不满怎么办？（扉扉）
> 
> 放学后的教室（镜扉）
> 
> 速度与激情（四二）
> 
> 老师，我不会，教教我(堍扉)
> 
> 秘密指导（卡扉）
> 
> 禁欲者的烦恼（因扉）
> 
> 保健室的秘密（修扉）

[第一幕——挤拥的列车（斑扉）]

 

在一辆挤拥的列车上，千手扉间正面无表情地瞪着把自己压在车门上的人——宇智波斑。

“你以为我想这样做吗？如果不是这该死的破系统！快给我转过去！快点完事，快些可以休息！” 宇智波斑似乎被千手扉间的眼神惹恼了，立刻粗暴地拉着那（在大多男性里算是）纤细的手腕，把人翻转，再贴近，压在车门。

“那你就不反抗，只服从系统的命令吗？喂！你……宇智波斑！你这个变态！居然真的硬了！”感受到顶在臀部上的可观大小，千手扉间心里暗叫不妙，并不忘企图逃跑。

别开玩笑！即使知道这里除了他和宇智波斑是真人，其他乘客只是虚拟背景NPC，他也绝对不要跟宇智波斑做！！！这不是上下位的问题！而是……宇智波斑作为对象的话，他绝对不要！

“闭嘴！”宇智波斑咬牙切齿的从缝隙间发出威脅的语句，如果不是因为这该死的系统把泉奈也带走了，如果不是为了再见到泉奈，他才不丢碰千手扉间！

“变态！”千手扉间脸色铁青，感觉到身后那人不但趁着挤拥，把他迫到角落，还压在车门上，甚至用那玩意在他的臀部上摩擦。

“呵！你就只会这句吗？千手扉间！”宇智波斑不耐烦的拉下千手扉间的西装裤，手灵活地套索前面的小可爱，唤醒了小家伙后，便自觉拉下裤链，露出比一般男性异常的硕大。手指探进那细缝中的小孔，挤进柔软的肉穴，稍微扩张以方便进出。

“斑…你…唔！你…居然啊唔呜呜！！！”宇智波斑的突然闯进，让没有防备的千手扉间尖叫出来。为了贴合系统要求的‘剧情’，宇智波斑在千手扉间叫出来的那一瞬间，立刻捂着他的嘴巴。“闭嘴！你这是想被车上的人围观吗？”

“那你还…呜…还这么做！”千手扉间承受着宇智波斑的撞击，生理性的泪水模糊了他的视线，但他的尊严，使他不愿在宇智波斑面前掉泪。

“看看你现在的模样再说话吧！扉间，以前…唔！真没想到，虽然你的人看着不怎么样，但是……挺美味”低头吻上那红了的眼角，舒叹的感受扉间体内的热情，卖力地在扉间身上耸动。

看着玻璃上的倒映，千手扉间看到宇智波斑在他的身后不着痕迹地侵犯他，而他的脸上竟然带着情欲的媚意。

“呃……啊！”千手扉间被重重刺中体内的某个点，快感犹如电流迅速蔓延全身，眼框盛载的水气再也忍不住，从艳红的眼角流下。被肉壁猛然收缩挤压，宇智波斑舔了舔唇，加快了下身的速度。“扉间，我收回之前的话。现在，不是因为系统命令，而是我想做的。”

“啊呜呜呜呜！浑蛋！！！”被宇智波斑操射出来，还被射了一肚子，千手扉间哭了，不是生理性的泪水，而是真的哭了。

莫名其妙的被秽土转生，被后辈指责，兄长的不理解，与宇智波斑的战争，回归净土却被拉到不明的地方，现在还被万恶的宇智波斑上了！！！委屈的情绪突然从心底涌出，化成泪水，无法停下来。

“喂！不是吧？扉间……你…真的哭了？”宇智波斑停下动作，把人翻转，看到千手扉间脸上的泪痕，以及哭泣的颤抖，宇智波斑就觉得莫名的……心虚。

【请继续剧情。】系统的机械突然出现，令宇智波斑暂时无法理会千手扉间的心情，只能捧着扉间的腰枝，狠狠在他的体内冲刺。只有尽快完事，他们才可以得到一段自由时间。

“谁…谁哭了…呜……我…我没有哭啊呜！”没想到宇智波斑停了下来，又突然动了，还一下子插进那么深，千手扉间立刻捂着嘴，把呻吟声硬堵回去。才不要……被宇智波斑……

炙热的巨物在扉间的体内畅游，在精液和肠液的润滑下，痛楚已经可以忽略不计，但这陌生的快感却源源不绝地涌出。

“这次便完了，夹好了，扉间”宇智波斑顺手拍了拍千手扉间的屁股，重重地没入销魂窟，在扉间达到高潮的同时，再次灌进精华。

“！！！！”被宇智波斑吻住，呻吟被堵在口中，千手扉间的脑海一片空白。

 

【录影结束。你们将有一天的自由时间，一天后再次进行下一节拍摄工作。】

 

——————分隔线——————

 

千手扉间完全摊软在宇智波斑的身上，四周的场景和乘客顿时崩碎消散，二人以连接的姿态出现在一家大宅里。

“斑！？” “尼桑？！”两道熟悉不已的声音瞬间吸引了宇智波斑的注意力，只是目前他的姿势……

“斑！！！你对扉间做了什么！！！！”千手柱间立刻冲到扉间和斑的身旁，把昏睡在斑怀中的扉间抢走，然后看到二人连接的地方，以及那些白浊。“斑！！！你居然对扉间！！！”

“尼桑……你……不用为了我这么报复白毛的，眼睛是我自愿给尼桑的，白毛只是被我利用了。” 宇智波泉奈看到那刺目的白色，脸上的笑容变得僵硬。

“不是！难道你们没遇到系统吗？扉间……是被系统选中的受！”宇智波斑尴尬的抽出性器，把裤子穿好，让扉间被千手柱间抢走。

“扉间是受？！”千手柱间不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，嘴巴张了张。“那我……”

“是的，即是我们任何一个，在之后的日子，会分别跟扉间上床。”宇智波泉奈的眼睛闪过什么，视线追逐在扉间身上，冷静的思考状况。

“所以，老头子是第一个。”宇智波带土冷漠地坐在沙发上，视线扫到另一个白毛身上。“这里的人应该都是死了的，我可以问问你为什么在这里吗？我不是让你晚点下来吗！卡卡西”

“嘛！我的年纪也不少了，这是不可抗力。”旗木卡卡西尴尬的拉着护额，尽量不看木叶几位巨头的方向。

“那即是九尾的小鬼也失败了，永远的和平……是不可能的梦……”宇智波斑嗤笑一声，摇摇头，拉着弟弟泉奈也挤到沙发上，只是远离千手柱间两兄弟的方向。

“鸣人……”闻言，波风水门开始担忧他的儿子，宇智波带土却忍不住吐槽：“老师，你不是该担心系统下一个选谁吗？你和师母……”

“带土，你就不能看气氛说话吗？”旗木卡卡西很是无奈，他的英雄怎么闹别扭了。

“这个空间很有趣，只是目的太可笑。”大筒木因陀罗把手上的书本挥散，看向千手扉间的方向。“可以自由生成我们想要的东西，但是目的却是为了记录我们跟他发生性关系的影像？太浪费了！”

“的确，真是浪费！”千手扉间咬牙切齿的醒来，先瞪了宇智波斑一眼，无视来自兄长的关心，模仿因陀罗，摸索这个空间的用处。

“看来我们会有共通话题。”因陀罗的眼睛一亮，走到千手扉间的旁边坐下。大筒木阿修罗看到哥哥坐了过去，便跟着坐在附近（沙发已经没位了）。

“老师，你没事了吧？”宇智波镜不知道什么时候跑到千手扉间的沙发后，生成了一张高椅也坐在这边。千手柱间被扉间、因陀罗和镜三人的高深讨论逼退，看着挚友跟泉奈、带土也在聊些什么，白发的后辈在看书。最后，他只找到跟他一样在消沉的阿修罗，然后二人兴高采烈地聊起来。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

欢乐的时光过得真是快，这便过了一天。

 

【早上好，各位。又到了拍摄的时候了，现在抽取对象。】

系统的机械音打断了他们，千手扉间不禁皱眉，下意识看向斑那边的方向，却刚好跟斑的视线撞上了。千手扉间收回视线，不管如何，只要不是宇智波斑、宇智波泉奈这两个人……不对！不是宇智波就行！

 

【今天的攻方是千手柱间，现在生成场景。】

 

千手柱间和千手扉间同时瞪大眼睛，怎么会是他/兄长！？

 

[第二幕——从厕所伸出的一对手（柱扉）]

 

【千手扉间离开了那辆让他爱恨不已的列车后，因为裤子粘糊糊的不适感，他决定前往车站的厕所清理一下，他却没想到，其中一个厕格伸出了一对手，把他拉了进去！】

 

“？！”千手扉间的眼睛瞪得极大，怎么可能！！！明明昨天他用水遁清洁了，为什么斑的东西又回来了！！！

“诶？！昨天不是清洁了吗？难道扉间你又被谁……”千手柱间还未说完，就被千手扉间打断。“阿尼甲闭嘴！没有！这是系统的‘剧情’！想想那房子的功能，系统要还原这样子有多难？”

“那我现在……真的要跟扉间？”千手柱间迟疑地看着一身狼狈的扉间，千手扉间不耐烦的自觉脱掉裤子，双手撑在掩盖了的马桶上，抬起白嫩嫩的屁股，股缝缓缓流出白色的液体，沿着大腿滑落。“别磨蹭了！快点完事，我想快点回去跟因陀罗继续讨论！”

看着这般美景，千手柱间不自觉的滚动喉核，吞咽口沫，下身很诚实的抬头，大手抚上扉间的纤腰，那细腻的触感，真让人爱不惜手。他们两兄弟交叠在一起，更是造成了强烈的肤色对比。

千手柱间拉下裤子，迫不及待地冲了进去，把可观的肉棒直接插进充满了精液和淫水的菊洞，直撞进菊心。

“啊呜唔唔！”千手扉间才叫了一声，便被千手柱间掩住嘴巴，靠近并在扉间的耳边提醒：“扉间，小心点！不要叫那么大声，想引人来看你被艹吗？”

千手扉间狠狠瞪了他的兄长一眼，并狠咬了那手一口，冷哼地别过了脸。千手柱间不怒反笑，握着扉间的细腰，开始前后摆动腰胯，在扉间的体内奔驰。阳具不断撑开肉璧，深入肉穴，重重地撞击在深处的敏感点，被牢牢绞紧时，猛然抽出，只剩下硕大的龟头部分待在穴口处，在扉间放松下来的时候，又用力地插了进去。两个囊袋不断拍打扉间的臀部，踩着拍子，共同演奏激昂的旋律。

“呜……太快了……太啊～～太深了……慢…恩…慢点……”千手扉间小声的叫唤着，但这犹如猫咪撒娇的声量，反而让千手柱间更是兴奋。“扉间，是你要我快点的，你不是想快点回去吗？”

千手柱间没有停下，继续冲刺，甚至加快抽插的速度，把扉间肏得无法说话。他突然明白，为什么斑和扉间互看相厌，却也能做了。扉间……扉间真的太棒了！那里……太美味了！

“啊呜～～不……停下来……哼哈～～呜啊啊啊！！！”在兄长猛烈的进攻下，千手扉间尖叫地达到高潮，玉茎抖动地喷射出体液，不少洒了在扉间的脸上。扉间体内的收紧，令千手柱间舒爽不已。为了延续这快感，千手柱间没有停竭，抬起扉间的一条腿，继续进出淫穴，并进入更深。快感已经累积极限，千手柱间没有拔出性器，仍然待在扉间体内，跟斑一样，射了在扉间的身体里。

千手扉间软倒在厕板上，千手柱间连忙把他抱起，失重感使扉间下意识夹紧并抱紧他的兄长，却没想到又唤醒了体内的凶器。

“扉间，还有一次，我们继续吧！”千手柱间捧着扉间的屁股，边往上耸动，边来到厕格门上，把扉间的背靠在门上，用力往上顶弄，门被撞的吱呀作响。

“呜啊～～不…不行了……哈…阿…阿尼甲……快……快…停下来……”

“停不下来了，扉间”千手柱间笑着亲吻他宝贝的弟弟，下身继续来回冲刺，为扉间带来前所未有的绝顶快感。忽然，厕所里出现另外的几个人声，虽然听不清他们说些什么，也猜到这是系统模拟出来吓他们的，但千手扉间还是下意识收缩了后穴，这害羞的反应，严重刺激了千手柱间。

在千手扉间的瞪视中，千手柱间不但加快了速度，还加重了力量，在每次的撞击中，也是故意捣弄扉间的高潮点，务求把扉间操射出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊～～”爽的无法思考，千手扉间仰头放声浪叫，完全不顾外面有人的设定，被千手柱间成功干射出来。千手柱间趁着扉间高潮的敏感期继续冲刺，不顾外面的询问声，在扉间的肉穴里释放。

二人在高潮的余蕴中喘息着，没有分离。

 

【录影结束。你们将有一天的自由时间，一天后再次进行下一节拍摄工作。】

 

然后，千手柱间和他的弟弟便以此时的姿势被传送回房子里。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

“不是吧？还真做了！兄弟……也……”宇智波带土目瞪口呆地看着被传送回来，明显是刚完事的千手兄弟。宇智波斑把衣服甩在扉间身上，然后对宇智波带土冷笑：“别小看那个系统！”

“老师……”宇智波镜的手紧握成拳头，目不转睛地看着千手扉间，眼睛里有着担忧，也有着渴望和对那两人的羡慕。宇智波泉奈却是诡异的沉默，眼角的余光一直关注千手扉间的情况。

千手柱间协助脱力的扉间到浴室洗澡并更换衣服，在清理的途中，触碰是无法避免。但他没想到自己居然禽兽的……硬了！赶快给扉间清洗好，换上衣服，安放在床上休息，千手柱间才溜回浴室，回想着刚才的画面，套弄腿间的巨兽。

大厅里的几人神色各异，其中宇智波斑也不懂他刚刚下意识维护千手扉间的行为。不管如何，在找到方法解决系统前，暂时还是先服从系统的命令。

宇智波斑不是没有尝试反抗系统，但那样的惩罚，他可不想再体验，也不想连累泉奈！被系统用器具侵犯……真是耻辱！

至于宇智波泉奈和宇智波镜，他们的思绪都失落在千手扉间身上，暂且不提。而宇智波带土则是一脸抗拒。“跟男人做我是绝对不行的！不可能！”

一旁的旗木卡卡西和波风水门相视苦笑，连实力最强的两位也无法反抗‘系统’，担忧也是毫无意义。

“尼桑……”阿修罗看向他崇拜的哥哥，尼桑应该有办法吧？因陀罗却是摇头。“阿修罗，我可不是全能的，现在这个状况，我没有足够信息和头绪解决。不过，对象是扉间的话，我不太介意。”头脑能追上他的后辈，虽然实力是弱了点，但扉间的智慧值得让人敬佩。

直至千手扉间醒来，休息时间便只剩下三分之一。

“现在，目前确认‘剧情’可能是连贯的，而且每次录影对象不同，录影至少两发结束。”千手扉间已经冷静下来，并理性地与因陀罗探讨。

“反抗有什么惩罚？”因陀罗点头，并看向明显知道什么的宇智波斑。宇智波斑脸上一黑，扭头别开了脸。“你问贤二！”

已经接受了惩罚的宇智波带土正安静地摊在沙发上，并戴着当年阿飞的面具，逃离现实中。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

【早上好，各位。又到了拍摄的时候了，现在抽取对象。】

系统的声音准时的出现，令在场的所有人下意识屏息安静下来。

宇智波泉奈看了面无表情坐在沙发上的千手扉间一眼，又看了看已经被选中过的斑哥和千手柱间，暗自思考。斑哥和千手柱间已经被选中过，相信暂时不会被再次选中，或许每人轮流一次后才是真正的随机，也可能是每人一次后便结束。

以斑哥和千手柱间对扉间的态度，按道理应该不会那么简单放弃反抗，而且正常对男性没性趣的，是不可能硬的起。系统应该有强制手段，令他们成功完事吧？

 

【今天的攻方是宇智波泉奈，现在生成场景。】

 

宇智波泉奈没有半点惊讶，给予露出担忧的斑哥一个安心的微笑，才看向满脸写着排斥的千手扉间，嘴角不禁上扬。

 

[第三幕——犯错女仆的惩罚（泉扉）]

 

【在一家女仆咖啡厅里，女仆千手扉间不小心犯错，把客人宇智波泉奈的咖啡弄洒了，作为惩罚……】

 

“这是什么破剧情！”千手扉间气的全身发抖，只见他双手提起白色的蕾丝裙摆，秀出可爱的白色蕾丝胖次，以及被白色长筒袜包裹的白皙长腿。千手扉间虽然是一个高大的千手，穿着这明显是属于女性的打扮，竟然毫不违和。腰上绑着大大的蝴蝶结，更显扉间纤细的腰枝。

“这是惩罚，你就这么不情愿吗？”宇智波泉奈邪邪的笑了，在千手扉间的满脸排斥下，迈步来到他的面前，把人压在桌上。

“要做便快点！我当是被狗咬了！”千手扉间冷哼别过了脸，放弃反抗，任由宇智波泉奈挤进他的腿间。只是在宇智波泉奈拆开他腰上的蝴蝶结时，千手扉间在发抖，紧闭着那双好看的绯红凤眸，微微颤抖着。

“别怕，扉间，我会温柔一点。”宇智波泉奈不禁安慰这难得脆弱的男人，捧着扉间的脸，轻轻的啄吻，像是拆礼物般，把扉间身上的衣服一一脱下，却剩下他的一双长筒袜，以及颈上的小铃铛。

唇慢慢地往下移动，沿途不忘种下一个个红色的印记，这印记在白皙的皮肤上是多么的诱人！

细咬颈上的喉核，满意的欣赏扉间敏感的反应，便继续往下，品尝甜美的樱红。

“真不愧是千手，不论男女，胸也是这么大的。”宇智波泉奈忍不住感慨，不忘用手把玩扉间胸前的两粒粉色乳头，使扉间气的瞪眼，但带着雾气和春意的眼睛瞪过来，反而没有半点威慑，甚至像是抛媚眼，让宇智波泉奈起了反应。

低头看看支起了的帐篷，宇智波泉奈便开始对扉间的下半身发动进攻。轻柔的抬起那双长腿，架在他的肩膀上，吻上大腿内侧，刺激的扉间夹紧他的脑袋。手指探进已经湿润的洞穴，里面的肠肉热情地围绕他的手指。宇智波泉奈却是莫名的不爽，动作变得粗暴起来。

“白毛，怎么了？才给我哥和你哥分别操了两次，你就变得那么饥渴了吗？骚货！”莫名的怒气使宇智波泉奈忍不住用力打了扉间的臀部一巴掌，红色的掌印在白嫩的屁股蛋上特别刺目，令人既心疼，但又想在上面留下更多痕迹。

“宇智波泉奈！你就不能闭上你的嘴巴，快点完事吗？！”千手扉间憋不住怒火，对压在他身上的小辫子吼道。

“如你所愿！”宇智波泉奈赌气似的，抽出手指，不再进行扩张，拉下西装裤，把与他体型不成正比的大肉棒直插进扉间的菊洞。

“啊啊啊！”毫无防备下被粗大的家伙进入，千手扉间本能的吃痛叫唤。看到扉间痛的脸色惨白，宇智波泉奈有些不忍，便在扉间的身上四处点火，动作重新恢复温柔。

看见扉间腿间的玉茎重新从白丛中站起来，宇智波泉奈才不紧不慢地开始抽插。这不上不下的速度，跟斑的霸道、兄长的强大都不同，虽然被温柔对待的感觉很好，但是……不够！就像是痒意被挑起，却无法好好消除一般！

“啊……快……快一点……呜恩～～泉奈……哈……不……不够……”

被扉间的话刺激，宇智波泉奈生出一股莫名的嫉妒感，亦因为这份嫉妒感，动作再次变得粗暴。用力捏住扉间的腰身，压在桌子上，架着那双腿在肩膀上，疯狂撞击顶弄那欠艹的淫穴，淫靡的肠液噗嗤噗嗤地在交合处被挤出，两枚卵蛋不断拍打扉间的臀部，啪啪作响的，伴随着扉间的呻吟声，形成美妙的乐章。

“太……唔呜～～太快了哈啊……呜……那…那里……不行啊呜呜呜！！！”宇智波泉奈撞进一个柔软的凸起处，千手扉间猛然夹紧双腿，连同肉壁一起收紧，被他肏射出来。

宇智波泉奈满意的勾起一个邪笑，享受着扉间高潮中的蠕动收缩，仍然猛烈地进攻，把扉间干得浪叫不停。

“扉间，你真难伺候，明明是我在惩罚一个犯错的女仆，怎么总是命令主人？真不乖！”

“不……啊……不要……呜……停……停下来……呜哼～～”敏感点被持续针对捣弄，快感的刺激，使千手扉间再次勃起，身体被操得摊软无力，像是小船般无助地随狂风漂荡。

“夹紧点！”宇智波泉奈拍了扉间的屁股一掌，在肉壁下意识收紧的时候，再插入更深，进行最后冲刺，把精华灌进扉间的体内。

“呜啊啊啊啊！！！”被射了一肚子的同时，千手扉间同样达到高潮，玉茎在的颤抖中喷洒出白浊。

“真是不听话的女仆，又弄脏我的衣服了。”宇智波泉奈看了看身上的西装外套被溅上白浊，唇弯起一个不怀好意的弧度。

“那么，惩罚继续吧！”

就插着的姿势，把扉间整个人翻转，继续压在桌子上。硕大的性器在敏感的穴里转动，强烈的快感再次挑起肉欲，下意识抬起屁股，好让那根令他欲仙欲死的大家伙进入更深。

这样的本能，令千手扉间忍不住默默流泪。只是第三次，他就变成这样了，以后……到底会怎样？

宇智波泉奈扳过扉间的脑袋，安扰地给予一个深吻。“没事的，我们总会找到方法摆脱系统的，扉间”

温柔的动作，体贴的安慰，千手扉间苦笑地低头，闭上眼睛。

“快点完事吧！还有一次！”

“那我继续了，扉间”宇智波泉奈卖力地摆动腰胯，但动作不失温柔，尽量给予扉间快感而不带痛楚。

只是在扉间快要达到顶点时，宇智波泉奈却给他绑上蝴蝶结，说射太多不好，要射一起射。扉间哭喊着哀求他，宇智波泉奈还是硬着心肠，继续艹扉间，直至他要释放时，才松开扉间的束缚。

 

【录影结束。你们将有一天的自由时间，一天后再次进行下一节拍摄工作。】

 

——————分隔线——————

 

又一次结束录影，二人以连接的方式的传送回来，两位兄长立刻把自己的弟弟接走。二人分开时噗嗤的一声，在场都是听觉灵敏的忍者，没有人听不见，陷入尴尬的沉默。

“我需要洗澡，尼桑，浴室在哪？”宇智波泉奈却厚脸皮的打破沉默，毫不在意地展示他的资本，虽然比不过斑哥和千手柱间，但他应该不逊色其他人的！

“浴室在楼上，我带你去吧！扉间也需要洗洗澡”千手柱间用毛巾包裹扉间，双手公主抱把扉间轻松的抱起，扉间早已安心地在兄长的怀中入睡。

在兄长的协助下，千手扉间清洁了身体，但却被挑起了反应。不想被兄长察觉，千手扉间哑着嗓子把兄长忽悠出去，然后瘫软坐在浴缸中，任由花洒把温水喷洒在头上。

看着升起的反应，以及熟悉的躁热感，千手扉间露出讥讽的笑意。为什么……他的身体会变成这样？不过是跟三个人分别上床，分别来了两发而已！为什么就变得如此敏感！如此……饥渴？！

身后泛起难耐的痒意，透明的液体伴随着水滑泌出。千手扉间咬牙，脸上是无法忽视的春意，雪白的胴体渐渐泛红。

 

[第四幕——欲求不满怎么办？（扉扉）]

 

【侦测到受方的需求，触发剧情‘自慰’，录影开始。】

 

千手扉间瞪大了双眼，饥渴难耐的淫穴里凭空出现了一根硕大的黑棒，嗡嗡作响的，稍微缓解了他的痒意，但快感一下子便腾升起来。

习惯了人的体温，更习惯了被进出，只是振动根本不能满足！

千手扉间自暴自弃的把按摩棒推至最高马达，并握着柄部，用力抽送，甚至为了尽快完事，刻意针对自己的敏感点。

“啊……啊呜……不够……”

按摩棒的确有着人类无法给予的刺激，但同样地终究与人类不同！即使被器具弄射出来，扉间也没有得到满足。

“为什么……呜……不够……想要更多……”千手扉间的喘息声带着欲求不满的媚意，双腿夹紧磨蹭，黑色的按摩棒仍然高频率地振动着，为他带来不足够的欢悦。

“影……恩……影分身之术”千手扉间艰难的结印，分出一个影分身，然后瘫软在浴缸里，脸上泛起苦笑。

“想不到，我会为了这种事情使用影分身！”

千手扉间对影分身招手，并下达命令：“来！过来满足我！”

一双修长的大白美腿张开，黑色的按摩棒在淫水泛滥的肉穴辛勤工作，影分身面无表情的握上柄端，服从地用力抽插起来，以满足本体的欲望。

“啊……啊～～好棒……呜……再快点哈啊～～好厉害……恩……好舒服……”果然，自己动手是不足够的，需要有另外的‘人’协助，才能得到极致的快乐。

不知道是不是错觉，千手扉间在欢悦间，好像看到他的影分身硬了，腿间支起的那根不容小觑的性器……应该不是错觉！

自己的话，应该没问题。

“过来，把那个拔掉，换做你的进来。”千手扉间再次下达命令，影分身立刻把插在已经一塌糊涂的后穴里的器具猛然抽出，千手扉间竟被刺激的射了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！慢……慢点呜！太……太快！”刚被拔出器具，更被刺激的高潮射出，影分身还直接操了进来，没有等他缓过来便开始快速抽插，高潮的快感被延长，玉茎二次释放。

“慢……啊……不要……哈呜～～太爽了……恩啊～～等……等一下……啊呜～～”

被扛起双腿，大肆侵犯，被捧着屁股不断进出，肉棒与肉壁的摩擦产生了强烈的快感，贯穿全身。千手扉间环抱着影分身的脖子，张开双腿，卖力扭动身体，高声浪叫。

体温逐渐上升，两具交叠的身体在起起伏伏，伴随着那诱人的喘息声和淫靡的水声共舞。

“啊……要……要到了！！！”随着千手扉间达到高潮，肉穴猛然收紧，把影分身的阴茎绞紧，影分身抓紧扉间的腰身，用力挺进，射进本体的体内，才化成白烟消散。

前后双重的快感同时达到顶点，千手扉间抽搐的射出大量精液，洒在自己的腹肌上。看着系统的版面由（0/2）跳转成（1/2），千手扉间咬了咬下唇，喘息着结印，分出两个影分身。

两个影分身一前一后地把扉间夹在中间，身后的那个把扉间抱起，让扉间靠在影分身二号身上，在二号的双手揉捏扉间敏感的乳尖时，一号影分身则捧着扉间的玉茎吸吮，当扉间重新陷入欲海时，一号便直接进入扉间，一同前往极乐。

就在扉间被一号肏得神智不清的时候，二号用手指挤进他们的交合处，在一号退出的瞬间，二号的肉棒也挤了进去。

“呜啊啊啊啊！不！！！太……太多了……”被两根不小的阳具插在肉穴，千手扉间居然没有感觉太大的痛楚，相反却感受到前所未有的刺激。一前一后的来回攻势，扉间就像荡秋千般，不断来回腾飞，很快便又进入了高潮。

高潮期间，前后的攻势没有停下分毫，反而越发猛烈，千手扉间哭喊着持续高潮，即使没能再射出什么，身体仍然因为高潮而颤抖着。

“啊……哈……呜……恩……够了……已经够了……不要再……停下来……啊呜呜呜呜！！！”又被前后艹至高潮，体内被炙热又浓厚的精华灌满，影分身消失，千手扉间无力地瘫软在浴缸中，久久没能起来。

 

【录影结束。你将有一天的自由时间，一天后再次进行下一节拍摄工作。】

 

——————分隔线——————

 

待千手扉间缓过来，再次冲洗身体，穿好他那套禁欲的白袍黑衣，才来到大厅。只是在场的所有人看他的视线都莫名的诡异，令千手扉间暗感不安。

千手扉间忍不住看向他的兄长，用眼神询问，却得到千手柱间躲避的眼神。莫名的被排斥、躲避，任谁也不会好受，现在还是他最重视的兄长这么做，本来因为系统积累了许多负面情绪立刻炸了，把怒气发泄在兄长身上，不知道骂了什么，便跑到楼上的房间去。

其实，在场的众人会有这样的态度，其实是因为刚才扉间在浴室里的录影，不但被系统记录了，还被公开在大厅现场直播，系统更解说这不是扉间的问题，而是系统把扉间敏感的体质放大、加剧了，为了方便拍摄。系统更承诺，只要每人跟扉间拍摄了一次录影，系统便会把他们送他们原来的地方，正如宇智波泉奈的猜想。

看过了千手扉间那样的一面，任谁在短暂的时间内也无法跟千手扉间平常相处，更别提他们居然都看硬了！

“宇智波斑、千手柱间、宇智波泉奈、千手扉间，已经四个了，那即是说还有我、阿修罗、宇智波镜、波风水门、旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土，合共六人。还有六天，我们便可以离开这里。”大筒木因陀罗很快便冷静下来，开始仔细分晰，毕竟他跟在场的大部分人不同，在这之前根本不认识千手扉间，也因为他对这方面的事情比较冷淡，因此可以很快的冷静下来。

“我……”宇智波镜的眼睛闪过欣喜，但脸上却是苦恼的挣扎，他喜欢老师，但他从不打算透露他的感情，因为他不想老师为他的感情而烦恼。可以有机会跟老师共渡春宵，他当然高兴，但他不希望他们的第一次会是被迫的。或许，他应该趁着这个机会，向老师表明心意！

“要我对自己的后代出手，我做不到啊！尼桑QAQ”大筒木阿修罗期盼地看着大筒木因陀罗，希望他伟大的哥哥有什么办法。

“别这么看我！相信即使你做不到，系统会给予‘适当’的协助，更何况刚刚你不是看硬了吗？”因陀罗摇头耸肩，表示他爱莫能助。

波风水门、旗木卡卡西、宇智波带土三个后辈默不作声，作为木叶的后辈，受到二代目的政策优惠的他们自然对千手扉间有着崇拜。系统的所有所为不但是亵渎二代目，更粉碎了他们对二代目的仰慕。一个强大、聪明的前辈不应该受到这样的对待！即便是受到斑影响，以及学渣的心态，对千手扉间的观感没那么好的宇智波带土也没法坦然面对……

 

——————分隔线——————

 

又在胡思乱想中过了一天，系统讨厌的机械音又出现了。

 

【早上好，各位。又到了拍摄的时候了，现在抽取对象。】

 

【今天的攻方是宇智波镜，现在生成场景。请未被选中的攻方好好准备，以最好的状况迎接拍摄。】

 

[第五幕——放学后的教室（镜扉）]

 

千手扉间和宇智波镜被传送到类似木叶学校的教室的场景里，系统随即充当旁白，宣布剧情。

 

【暗恋自己老师千手扉间的宇智波镜终于下定决心，约了他的老师在放学后的教室见面。】

 

千手扉间和宇智波镜发现，他们身上的衣服都变换成合乎身份的衣服，作为老师的千手扉间身穿白色的实验外袍和简单的黑色衬衣，而作为学生的宇智波镜则穿着简朴的白色衬衣。

“剧本是表白吗？师生恋？真够恶趣味！”千手扉间不屑的冷哼，看向弟子时，眼神却柔和了几分。“没事的，镜。你做不了的话，我可以让影分身用变身术代替你，只是到时候麻烦你到别处……”

“不！我可以的，老师！”宇智波镜拼命摇头，并抓紧扉间的手，认真地直视扉间的一双红眸。“老师，不是因为系统，而是我真的一直仰慕着你！”

“只是我太懦弱，也太胆小，害怕向你表明心意后，万一失败，我们便再也不能回复从前的关系。我不敢赌！所以直至我们死后，直至现在，我才敢向你表白。”宇智波镜迈步靠近千手扉间，一步一步伴随他真挚的告白叩进他的心里。千手扉间张了张嘴，却不知道应该怎样回应。即使他想说镜只是因为系统的剧情而这么说，但镜的语气、表情还有眼神……千手扉间无法欺骗自己镜只是在扮演。

“扉间老师，我爱慕你，可以吗？”宇智波镜握着千手扉间的手，单膝下跪，并亲吻那白皙的手。千手扉间深深地叹了一口气，眼睛因为感动而略带雾气。

“镜，我很感激你对我的感情，但现在……我真的无法接受你”阻止镜失落地想说些什么，千手扉间顿了顿。“我无法在确定了关系后，再与其他人发生关系。镜，你懂吗？”

宇智波镜欣喜若狂地用力点头，当然明白，他怎么可能听不懂，老师这是在顾虑他！太好了！那即是回去净土后，他便有机会了！

“好了，开始吧！尽快完事，尽快结束一切！”千手扉间自觉地坐在讲台上，脱掉裤子，很自然的张开双腿，露出半勃起的玉茎，以及早已泛滥的淫穴。

宇智波镜下意识吞咽口水，走到敬爱的老师面前，低头吞下那明显用的不多的粉嫩。千手扉间吃惊的瞪大眼睛，眼神不禁柔和了几分，抚摸着镜柔软的卷毛，轻声叫唤起来：“镜……啊……可以了……恩……直接进来吧！”

意中人对自己张开双腿，并主动提出邀请，会拒绝真不是男人！

宇智波镜只拉开裤链，扶着不明显不小的性器，抵在湿润的穴口，轻柔地慢慢挤进。千手扉间能清晰地感受到那根肉棒上的脉络和皱褶，逐渐撑开肉壁，深入他的体内。

阳具被饥渴的媚肉包裹，龟头刚进入便得到热烈欢迎，宇智波镜忍不住激动的低吼，他终于……他在扉间老师的体内！扉间老师在他的身下，扉间老师愿意跟他发生关系！即使回到净土会被拒绝，拥有这一次的体验，他死而无憾！

“唔！”下体完全没入扉间的后穴里，双方都不禁满足地闷哼一声。宇智波镜扶着千手扉间的细腰，在千手扉间主动把双腿夹在他的腰上时，他再也忍不住，他动了！

用力的不断晃动腰胯，狠狠的撞击身下的人，务求给予对方至高的快乐。千手扉间很快便适应了镜这猛烈的进攻，并配合的抱紧镜的脖子，淫荡的呻吟声和肉体的撞击声在寂静的教室回荡，令二人的动作越发激烈。

“啊……镜……唔……镜……我……我快不行了……”

千手扉间扭动着腰枝，在宇智波镜的撞击下，讲台发出咯吱咯吱的声响，在这只有他们两人的教室里，特别明显。

“扉间老师，我也快到了，可以等我一起吗？”宇智波镜解开千手扉间的领带，捆绑在那根不断泌出半透明的体液的玉茎上，并打上漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“镜……不要……呜……解开……难受……”

看着心爱的老师在自己的身下扭动身体，为他发出好听的呻吟声，在他的操干下，扉间老师快要被他肏射出来了！可是，他还未可以，他想要跟老师一起达到快感的巅峰！

“镜！不行了！快解开！唔啊啊呜呜！！！”

宇智波镜知道千手扉间快要承受不了，便加紧攻势，好让自己尽快达到顶点，与扉间老师一同前往极乐。龟头胀大在扉间的体内持续颤抖，并不断撞击扉间每一个敏感处，肉壁努力挤压这肆意妄为的入侵者，却换来一股浓厚的白色体液。在宇智波镜射出来的同时，他解开了千手扉间的束缚，二人一同攀上绝顶的巅峰。

“老师，还好吗？”宇智波镜仍然扶着千手扉间的腰身，喘息着，平伏呼吸后，关心的问道。千手扉间扯着宇智波镜的领带，没有调整呼吸，暧昧的喘息着：“一次了，快把第二次搞定，尽快结束吧！镜”

宇智波镜被千手扉间刻意夹紧，肉棒被刺激的迅速恢复硬硕，把千手扉间有些泛红的菊穴撑开。

“要快吗？”宇智波镜猛然把千手扉间翻转身，把他的上半身压在讲台上，只抬起他的屁股。要是从正面看，绝对不会看到正经严肃的千手扉间竟然在讲台后脱掉裤子，被他的学生光明正大的艹着。

背入的方式可以进入更深，宇智波镜每一次的抽插都全根抽出，只剩下龟头的部分，再全根没入，恨不得把囊袋也塞进那淫荡的小穴里。

“啊……镜……太……太快了哈呜……慢恩……慢点唔……”宇智波镜狂暴的攻势把千手扉间的话冲击的支离破碎，宇智波镜轻咬他的耳朵一口，细细舔弄一番。“扉间老师不是要尽快结束吗？不快点怎么行？”

“！！！！”敏感的耳朵被突然袭击，千手扉间被刺激的猛然射出，后方突然的绞紧也把宇智波镜夹射出来，令宇智波镜懊恼不已。要是没动老师的耳朵，他不就可以跟老师多做一会了！

 

【录影结束。你们将有一天的自由时间，一天后再次进行下一节拍摄工作。】

 

千手扉间立刻把宇智波镜的性器从体内抽出，体内的白浊渐渐从肉穴里流出，从大腿滑落，画面甚是淫靡，让在场的男性本能的硬了。

千手柱间立刻把准备好的浴巾围在扉间的腰间，凶狠的瞪了那些看扉间硬了的男人们一眼，护送他的弟弟到浴室去。

而宇智波镜？自然是自己到另一个浴室冲洗去。千手柱间怎么可能放心把扉间交给一个刚上过他弟的人的手上？即使会，千手扉间也不愿意让别人帮他洗澡。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

“还有五个，看来有可能是按照跟扉间的了解程度排序呢！”因陀罗双手交叠在一起，托着下巴。“真可惜，看来我还需要等待。”

“按照了解程度？斑怎么可能比我更了解扉间？！”千手柱间激动的反对。宇智波带土忍不住吐槽：“哈？老头子怎么可能不了解千手扉间？明明应该没跟对方怎么交手，却异常的了解对方战斗风格。老头子不但知道千手扉间的禁术，甚知道他禁术的解印！初代目这些你又知道吗？”

“为什么……明明扉间是我的弟弟，为什么斑知道的比我还要多？”千手柱间不禁陷入消沉状态，种起蘑菇来。

波风水门尴尬的笑着，沉默地看着他们打闹。因陀罗的话他听见了，要是真的话，那么下一个应该是他。毕竟他学会了二代目的‘飞雷神之术’，也因为三代目，他有幸得知不少二代目的事迹。对比他的两个弟子，以及两位老祖宗，五人里应该是他更了解。

贤值有十，同样沉浸于自己的思绪的旗木卡卡西，自然也猜测到大概的次序，大概是老师→他→带土→因陀罗→阿修罗。只是卡卡西不知道，带土从斑那里知悉了不少关于扉间的事情，曾与飞雷神的两位战斗的宇智波带土对千手扉间的了解，其实比卡卡西更甚。

 

【早上好，各位。又到了拍摄的时候了，现在抽取对象。】

 

【今天的攻方是波风水门，现在生成场景。】

 

【剩余的四位请耐心等待，如有需要，可以欣赏之前的录像，或接下来的直播。】

 

后面的话，千手扉间和波风水门并没有听见，要是听见了的话，恐怕需要不断NG。

 

[第六幕——速度与激情（四二）]

 

【波风水门是木叶的四代目，是一名飙车族头头，这天他偶尔遇到一个让他一见钟情的对象——千手扉间，便尝试邀请对方上车一游，享受速度与激情。】

 

波风水门和千手扉间好奇地打量这辆所谓的敞篷跑车，这台跑车只有两个座位，即是只有一个司机和一个乘客。另外这敞篷跑车的车顶更可以自由开关，看来这系统来自其他的文明。

“二代目大人！我们先轮着试试这跑车吧！不然拍摄的时候不会驾车可不好！”波风水门用闪亮亮的蓝眼睛看着千手扉间，千手扉间很快会意，后面的话是用来敷衍在录影监视的系统。这车子，他的确很感兴趣。

他们按照系统的教程，把这辆跑车的操作完全掌握，二人更轮流飙车，在系统生成的场景里，他们来回飙了好几圈，把待在系统空间的郁闷感飙掉了不少。

“如果不是需要拍摄，我真想把这台跑车拆开看看，但想起宇智波斑当初的脸色，我不想接受惩罚。”千手扉间自觉地从座位起来，来到波风水门的腿间，拉开裤链，抚摸那海绵体。千手扉间是一个男人，更是一个忍者，双手即使再好看，也不会是细腻光滑的，而是带着茧子，普通男性粗糙的手。

波风水门长的虽然偏女相的俊秀，但男性的资本可不比大多男性逊色。千手扉间暗自跟之前几位对比，发现除了大的夸张的兄长和异常粗的宇智波斑，四代目跟泉奈和镜还真是真人不露相。

灵活结印的手撸动着波风水门的性器，可能因为使用的次数不多，也可能憋的挺久，很快便在千手扉间的手上交代出来。

千手扉间的手上沾满了波风水门的精液，没有用纸巾擦掉，跨坐在他的大腿上，蹭掉长裤。面向水门张开双腿，就着水门的精液，用手指扩张已经开分泌肠液的菊穴。

手指才刚插进去，肠肉便迫不及待的包裹手指，熟练地迎接来客。波风水门虽然没有跟妻子以外的人发生过关系，但也清楚知道，正常男性是不可能这样。二代目大人现在的情况，很可能是系统的锅。

“唔……这里太窄了，四代目，还是你来吧！”即便是身体柔软度极高的千手扉间，在这两人的敞篷跑车里，也很难在这么狭窄的空间里，折叠着身体，并进开扩张。

“欸？”波风水门看着千手扉间，有些迟疑。让他来？

“算了，还是直接进来吧！”千手扉间看出他的迟疑，也想起这个后辈是有妻有儿的，便不勉强对方，双手撑在水门的双肩上，示意对方进来。

波风水门白皙的脸上忍不住泛红，虽然他与玖辛奈育有一个儿子，但是这么……刺激的，以及这种户外的环境……一真只是规矩办事的波风水门真是hold不住。战战兢兢的伸出左手，放在扉间的腰侧，右手则扶着阳具，对准那湿答答的水穴，往上一顶。

“啊～～”被突然进入，扉间因身体发软，而坐了在水门的大腿上，重量使水门的肉棒插入更深，熟悉的痒意泛起，难耐的在男人身上扭动，期盼对方满足自己。

“抱歉了，二代目大人。”阴茎被柔软的媚肉包裹，热情款待，久违的欲望被完全挑起。波风水门双手握在扉间的腰间，用力挺进，把人撞击的东歪西倒。

“啊……再快点……呜……”体内的痒意终于得到缓解，千手扉间抱紧波风水门的脑袋，夹紧那道劲腰，享受被掠夺的快感。

粉嫩硬立的红豆贴近在水门的脸上，水门下意识张口一吸，吸到口中细细品尝。

“呜啊～～不要……哪里……别吸……恩……”敏感的乳头被吸吮舔咬，胸前异样的快感引来扉间阵阵的颤抖，上下的双重快感，更是刺激，很快扉间便在痉挛中释放出来。

在扉间高潮的期间，波风水门没有停止下身的动作，甚至加剧抽插的速度，把人操得忘我浪叫，车子随着二人的激烈动作一晃一晃的。

“啊啊～～好棒……哈呜～～好……好爽……恩哼～～再……再快点……”

“二代目大人，我要出来了…唔！”手不自觉的发力，捏在扉间的腰枝上，在白嫩的胴体上留下红色的手指印，滚烫的体液射进那个销魂窟里。

“还有一次。”缓过来的千手扉间提醒说，示意让波风水门快点开始第二次。波风水门没有回应，打开车门，就交合着的姿势把人抱出车外。

走动的动作使性器顶进更深，但这不紧不急的速度却成了折磨。

“快点！”千手扉间忍不住催促，波风水门给予他一个安心的微笑，抽出肉棒，把人放到了跑车的前车盖上。

“车里太窄了，不好活动，刚射了一次，可不会那么快再射，需要换一个更方便的姿势。”波风水门的笑容如沐春风，千手扉间却莫名的发寒，怎么这天然呆有点像小辫子似的？

双腿被曲成M字形打开，上身衣著完整，裤子被丢到地上，赤裸的屁股被压在车盖上，发动机的余热忍不住一抖，亦因为没了堵塞，体内的白浊慢慢流出，甚至淫靡。

波风水门舔了舔枯燥的唇瓣，握着扉间的一条腿，扶着胀痛的分身，一点一点地重新插进扉间的菊穴。

“唔！”二人满足的同时闷哼出声，水门收起握着扉间腿上的手，改为撑在车盖上，另一手则压住扉间高举的双手。没了水门的支撑，扉间的身体因重力在车盖上滑下，被阴茎贯穿的密穴一下子吞入更多的茎身，几出将水门整根也吃了进去。

“啊呜呜呜呜！！！”不知道是幸运，还是不幸运，这一滑，令水门硕大的龟头正顶到扉间的高潮点，为扉间带来难以言明的快感，下一次直接达到高潮，又射了出来。

波风水门趁着扉间高潮的敏感期在淫穴里疯狂抽插，每一次都是全根没入，全部拔出，再狠狠的插进去，并且每一次的插入，到底时，龟头必定顶上那个敏感点。

千手扉间随着波风水门的用力顶弄不断上移，在下滑后，更深的吃进那根性器。忽然，身后的力度猛然加重，原本已经深钻进后穴的肉棒便钉进更深，仿佛要把他贯穿。

“唔！”波风水门又一次在扉间的体内射出了精华，敏感点被灼热的精液和阳具刺激下，千手扉间全身颤抖地再次达到高潮，猛然收缩的肉壁把水门的精液全部吞入扉间的体内深处。

 

【录影结束。你们将有一天的自由时间，一天后再次进行下一节拍摄工作。】

 

场景转换，支撑扉间身体的跑车消失，在扉间失重快要跌倒时，波风水门立刻把人接住，二人的交合处因为重量而插入更深。

千手柱间、宇智波斑、宇智波泉奈和宇智波镜四人同时从沙发上站起，立刻上前把二人分离。啵一声的，一根可观的器官从扉间略为红肿的后穴滑出，拉出大量的白色体液。这样的一幕被所有人看见，千手扉间的瞬间黑透，并使用飞雷神之术逃避到浴室去。

 

“老师你不怕对不起师母吗？”宇智波带土忍不住脱口而出，波风水门脸上的微笑一僵。是啊！他还有玖辛奈，这次只是不可抗力，只是为了摆脱系统，离开这里。波风水门暗自决定，在回去后，他会把这段记忆封印，这是最好的做法。

“吊车尾的，闭嘴！”旗木卡卡西察觉到老师的为难，刻意拉走宇智波带土的注意力。

“笨蛋卡卡西你说什么！”果然，带土立刻给卡卡西这个称呼弄的炸毛跳脚，气呼呼的追着卡卡西打。

千手柱间的视线扫向另外三个宇智波。刚才的情况，作为兄长，他会想分开扉间他们很正常。但斑、泉奈和镜是怎么回事？为什么反应这么大？千手柱间有种不好的预感，他大概猜到是怎么回事，但他不想承认！因为……会抗拒承认的他，这代表着他……对扉间有同样的异样情感。

“还有四个。”因陀罗打破了沉默，他双手抱胸，看着余下的数人。“你们两个是扉间的后辈，对扉间的了解肯定比我多。所以，之后两个应该是你们了，只是不知道先后次序而已。”

“是啊……快到我了……”宇智波带土停下追逐某白毛的脚步，苦着一张脸哀嚎：“我真的做不到！我怎么可能对一个男的硬起来！”

“……带土，我记得二代目大人直播的时候，你可是硬了，后来还跑到厕所去解决呢！”旗木卡卡西一脸冷漠地揭穿某自欺欺欺人的宇智波（伪）直男。

宇智波带土立刻把从神威掏出来的漩涡面具往脸上一盖，眨着无辜的眼神，变换了嗓音：“卡卡西前辈，你在说什么？人家可是暗恋前辈的女高中生，怎么可能会做这样的事情？”

宇智波带土的突然精分，令全场陷入了诡异的沉默。波风水门不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，指着带土。“带土，是我的错！是我没好好保护弟子，害你们变成这样……”

宇智波斑的表情也一僵，他让带土以‘宇智波斑’的身分行动，去执行月之眼计划，这贤二不会是用这个形象败坏他的名声吧？想到这里，宇智波斑从沙发上再次站起来。

“贤二，你老实给我坦白！当初你用我的身分活动时，不会是这个可笑的样子吧？”

“……阿飞我什么也不知道！”宇智波带土立刻溜了，宇智波斑随即追上去，并直接动用火遁追赶。

“怎么回事？”洗过澡，换了衣服，原本打算休息的千手扉间却被楼下的吵闹声干扰，无法安稳休息，便下来查看究竟。结果，却看到是弄出第四次忍界大战的两个宇智波在打闹，千手扉间忍不住皱眉。

“扉间睡不着？来！阿尼甲给你设结界，你安心睡吧！”千手柱间对弟弟招手，拍拍他的大腿，示意让扉间躺在他大腿上睡。千手扉间迟疑了一会儿，才迈步过去。那终究是他的兄长，不相信兄长还能相信谁？

似乎因为千手柱间的气息令他安心，千手扉间这一睡，直到系统再次出现才醒过来。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

【早上好，各位。又到了拍摄的时候了，现在抽取对象。】

 

【今天的攻方是宇智波带土，现在生成场景。】

 

[第七幕——老师，我不会，教教我（堍扉）]

 

这次的场景是一个房间，是一间卧室。宇智波带土盘腿按着面具缩成一团，千手扉间没有理会他，只管观察为打量这房间的事物。

这是一间年青男性的卧室，虽然没有乱七八糟的色情杂志，但有着大量的棕发少女的照片，可见这是一个正值青春，年少慕艾的男性的房间。

 

【宇智波带土是一个成绩不佳的学渣，因为喜欢的女孩仰慕着某个年级第一的白毛，拜托收养自己的老头子，请来一个补习老师千手扉间。】

 

【只是这补习老师跟某年级第一不但同样是白毛，而且说话毒舌，是他讨厌的类型。于是，他忍不住跟千手扉间打赌，他的成绩能进年级前十的话，千手扉间必须满足他一个要求！】

 

【现在，宇智波带土考获年级第十，正打算要求千手扉间兑现要求时，脑突然一抽，改为要求千手扉间教导他如何sex。因为宇智波带土听说，擅长sex的男性会很受女性欢迎。】

 

“！？！？！？”宇智波带土瞪圆了眼睛，跳脚大骂：“这是什么破剧情！我怎么可能为了追求琳，跟别人上床！别开玩笑！”

“别废话，我们开始吧！”千手扉间原本想要用影分身代替不情愿的宇智波带土，但看到系统版面突然字体加粗表示不能使用影分身代演，千手扉间只好催促宇智波带土。

“你来吧！”宇智波带土同样看到系统提示，但他看到的是来自系统的威协，他只得自暴自弃地躺在床上。

千手扉间默不作声的脱下西装裤，保留内裤，坐在宇智波带土腹部上，屁股对着他的脸，解开带土的裤链，拉下那条骚包的黑色三角内裤，露出‘可爱’的小带土。

手握着柱身来回套弄，大拇指按压性器顶端的马眼。既然是攻方射了两次完事，那么可以手一次，口一次，不用真的做！

挺翘圆润的臀部占据了宇智波带土的所有视野，下身传来阵阵舒爽的快感，看着眼前的屁股，宇智波带土忽然有一种异样的感觉。

上下撸动肉棒的每一处，即便是下面的两个小球也没有放过。可是手也酸软的快僵掉，宇智波带土硬是不射出来。千手扉间忍不住抱怨：“你到底怎么回事？这还不出来？你迟泄吗？”

宇智波带土也不知道为什么射不出来，明明他硬的发疼，快感却硬是差一点，上不了顶点。千手扉间甩了甩他那双酸痛不已的手，放弃继续套索，弯下腰，低头把这充满腥气的阴茎塞进口腔。

肿胀的阳具进入柔软湿热的地方，竟然被刺激的立刻射了出来，终于得到释放的宇智波带土下意识把分身捅进更深。

喉咙突然被一般热流喷洒，生理性呛到，喉间的痒意令千手扉间想要咳嗽，可是口腔被硕大的性器占据，龟头更刻意撞进喉咙，令千手扉间的呼吸一顿，泪水模糊了双眼，很是难受。

从高潮中缓过来的宇智波带土发现不对，立刻把他的肉棒从千手扉间的口中抽出，看到对方因为他缺氧而意识模糊，差点没吓坏宇智波带土。

“喂！你没事吧？”

千手扉间终究是一个千手，而且系统也不会让他们死的那么丢脸，所以千手扉间自然没事。

“看来系统必须我们负距离接触，才算是一次，但这次我绝对不要用口！”千手扉间缓了过来，对宇智波带土说明系统的要求，转过身，脱下内裤，重新坐在宇智波带土的腹部上。

宇智波带土的视角正好看见千手扉间泛着淫水的后穴，他看着千手扉间把手指塞进去搅动，那水声很是明显。宇智波带土下意识吞咽口水，目不转睛地盯着千手扉间的动作，下身不自觉已经站了起来，抵在千手扉间的尾骨。

做好扩张，千手扉间把手指抽出，拉出一条长长的银丝，断裂在宇智波带土的腹肌上。千手扉间抬起屁股，扶着宇智波带土的阳具，对准穴口，正要坐在的时候，宇智波带土挺腰捅了进去。

“啊！！！”千手扉间被突然深入，忍不住惊呼出声，菊心被狠狠撞击，顿时被刺激的直接射出来，高潮使他发软地趴伏在宇智波带土身上。

宇智波带土扶着千手扉间的腰身，拼命挺腰往上耸动撞击，千手扉间在他的身上晃动，仿佛在骑马般奔驰。

这该死的快感令宇智波带土懊悔不已，为什么把第一次浪费在千手扉间的口里！

疯狂的不断奋力进攻，把千手扉间肏的大脑一片空白，在云端中漂荡。只是欢乐的时间过的特别快，宇智波带土即使如何忍耐，还是到了极限。不甘愿地捏住千手扉间的腰枝，拼命往上顶，在扉间的深处释放出来。

 

【录影结束。你们将有一天的自由时间，一天后再次进行下一节拍摄工作。】

 

——————分隔线——————

 

至于宇智波带土握着千手扉间的腰，不愿放手，并从千手扉间体内撤出，导致被众人围殴的事情，便不再多谈。

 

现在终于轮到旗木卡卡西了。

旗木卡卡西尴尬的拉高面罩，不敢与千手扉间对视，因为他总忍不住想起千手扉间那自慰的一幕。旗木卡卡西虽然看着不怎么正经，像是一个老司机，但实际上他跟带土一样，没有任何经验。

 

[第八幕——秘密指导（卡扉）]

 

【作为新加入的牛郎，旗木卡卡西需要接受秘密特训，而指导他的对象是牛郎Top1的千手扉间。】

 

这间房间正如系统的剧情介绍般，有着一张可以躺上几个壮汉的超级大床，亮着暧昧的灯光，床上布满了各式各样的性玩具。

不远处是一匹独角兽……不对！是木马，一匹马背上长了一根粗状仿真性器官的摇晃木马。

千手扉间和旗木卡卡西不约而同地忽视那个方向，视线重新回到床上。

千手扉间无奈叹息，拨过床上的各种按摩棒、串珠、玉势、双龙头等等杂物，示意旗木卡卡西过来。旗木卡卡西做了一个深呼吸，努力平伏忐忑不安的心，迈步跪坐在床边，等待二代目进一步的指示。

千手扉间俐落地脱掉裤子，从那堆杂物里挑了一个看似正常，末端却莫名带着一个白色毛球的按摩棒，塞进口中，用唾液稍微润滑，再从口中抽出，对着卡卡西的方向打开双腿，把沾湿了的按摩棒插进后穴，启动马达，躺在床上闭目喘息起来。

看着那白色的毛球在白嫩的股缝间振动，卡卡西感觉到一股邪火直涌下腹部，贴身的西装裤被支起一个大帐篷来。眼角的余光扫到床上的一个免耳头箍，再看看那个白色毛球，旗木卡卡西顿时恍然大悟，下意识拿起头箍往千手扉间的头上戴。

白色的兔耳朵‘长’在银白的短发中，一双绯红色的凤眸泛着水气，跟脸上的三道红痕一样异常惑人，雪白的‘兔尾巴’在白嫩的股间嗡嗡作响，性感的薄唇微张，吐出勾魂的呻吟声。

旗木卡卡西脑海中的一条名为‘理智’的弦崩断，猛然把在千手扉间的后穴里辛勤工作的‘兔尾巴’抽出，再换上他那根天赋异常的大肉棒，把饥渴的淫穴填满。

旗木卡卡西回想着系统直播时的画面，本能的压在千手扉间身上抽插，用他雄厚的资本去征服他身下这只淫荡的大白兔。

“啊……好大……恩……好满……慢点……慢……呜……太深了……”

卡卡西的尺寸虽然比不过他的兄长，但粗不逊于斑，长不逊于泉奈，干劲竟然堪比镜！

双腿被打开极致，发软的身体随着卡卡西的进攻上上落落，千手扉间被艹的迷糊间突然想到，他好像是第一次，这么正常的在床上做。

“啊……舒服……再多点……呀……哈呼……那里呜……”旗木卡卡西重重撞击了千手扉间体内的某个凸起，千手扉间浑身绷直一抖，甬道猛然收缩，吸吮的力度突然增加，令旗木卡卡西忍不住刻意针对凸起，以换取这美妙的款待。

“二代目大人……唔……满意我的能力吗？”旗木卡卡西拉下面罩，在那敏感的耳边用性感的嗓音低语，舔了舔那可爱的耳垂，稍微揉揉扉间头上的兔耳朵，得到一阵紧缩，满足的在扉间耳边叹息，并猛烈的加速，进行冲刺。然后在颤抖中，释放在扉间的深处。

“糟糕了，二代目大人，你似乎是我喜欢的类型。”旗木卡卡西迅速硬立，看着身下面无表情，但脸色潮红，红眸里满是茫然的媚意，那性感的喘息声，真让人硬的发疼！

握着千手扉间其中一条腿，来回耸动间，唇舌从小腿慢慢地往上舔，流下一道水痕，来到大腿内侧，留下两个深刻的吻痕，才放过那双大长腿。

唇舌来到优美的脖颈，从可爱的喉核，到性感的锁骨，再到饱满的胸肌，胸肌上美味的樱桃，下面是白玉般的漂亮的腹肌，千手扉间身上的每一处都犹如最珍贵的艺术品般，令人沉醉！

在床边翻出一个铃铛，被旗木卡卡西戴了在千手扉间的脖子上，伴随着旗木卡卡西每一次的大肆进出，铃铛都在响个不停，即便是千手扉间的浪叫声也无法盖过。

“不……不行了呜啊啊啊啊！！！”不知道被干射了第几次，千手扉间迟迟未能迎来旗木卡卡西的第二次释放，体力强悍的千手一族，竟然比不过精少的旗木小鬼？到底是旗木卡卡西天赋异禀，还是系统搞的鬼？千手扉间不知道，他只知道他的下半身快没有知觉了，身体快要散架。

“唔……呼……扉间大人，接好了！”旗木卡卡西用力把千手扉间的屁股往他的肉屌上压，把他的阳具狠狠的捅进最深处，喷洒出大量的精华，灌满扉间的肚子。

“好烫啊呜呜呜呜～～”千手扉间抽搐的射出来一道黄色液体，旗木卡卡西抱紧他的腰，仍然持续输出。

 

【录影结束。你们将有一天的自由时间，一天后再次进行下一节拍摄工作。】

 

旗木卡卡西恋恋不舍地从千手扉间的销魂处抽出，但无奈谁也打不过的他只能尽快退出，以免得到跟带土一样的下场。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

由于千手扉间被旗木卡卡西操得失去意识，因此千手柱间获得帮弟弟洗澡的权利，当然千手柱间在浴室里吃了多少豆腐，除了系统和千手柱间本人，无人得知。

戴着兔耳朵的扉间！！！！我可以！！！众狼内心默默狂吼。

千手扉间皱眉地扫视众人，为什么他总觉得这些人的视线变得很不对劲？像是……仿佛想要把他一口吞进肚子里吃掉的眼神……

嘛！不管如何，现在只剩下两个了，很快便能结束这一切，一切都会恢复原状了！

“扉间，下一个应该是我了。”与因陀罗讨论过他们类似效果的术后，因陀罗突然这么说。千手扉间张了张嘴，因陀罗这人，他并不讨厌，但问题是对方不但是宇智波的祖宗，还是宇智波斑的前世，还长了一张跟宇智波斑相似的脸！！！

但仔细看看，因陀罗和斑的长相其实也不是很像，毕竟因陀罗的脸更俊美，个性也没有斑那么糟糕。至少不会像斑那个战斗狂，动不动拉着兄长打一架，完全不顾事情的后果！还总是给他搞破坏！真是越想越火大！

“扉间？”

“没事。”

千手扉间摇头，继续和因陀罗讨论时空系忍术的要诀和开发过程。

 

【早上好，各位。又到了拍摄的时候了，现在抽取对象。】

 

【今天的攻方是大筒木因陀罗，现在生成场景。】

 

[第九幕——禁欲者的烦恼（因扉）]

 

【Dr.千手扉间是一名著名的天才科学家，但天才总会有点毛病，就如千手扉间，他对外一脸禁欲，甚至排斥所有不纯洁的社交行为，但他对性的需求却异常的高。有严重精神洁癖的千手扉间，沦落到只能用各种道具满足自己，直至他遇到另一位天才大筒木因陀罗……】

 

【两位天才的相遇，迅速成为了无所不谈的好友。某天，千手扉间忍不住向好友因陀罗坦露他的怪癖。】

 

因陀罗挑了挑眉，仔细打量他们所在的高科技实验室，然后看到千手扉间已经倒在实验台上，脸色潮红冒汗，并急促喘息，双腿夹紧摩擦。

“这系统……还真是令人讨厌。虽然我不介意跟扉间你做，但系统这种恶意扭曲别人意愿的做法，我很反感！可以的话，回去我想跟扉间你再做一次，自愿的那种。”

看着已经失去理智，沉浸于性欲中的扉间，因陀罗很干脆利落的把他们二人的衣物全部脱掉。把不老实，不断扭动身体的扉间按在实验台上，抬起那白嫩的屁股，狠狠拍了好几巴掌，才直接操进去。千手扉间被羞耻感刺激的恢复理智，但随着因陀罗的入侵，很快被拖进欲望的漩涡。

“恩啊～～哈……呼……呜呀～～好……好爽……啊呀～～好棒……”

虽然因陀罗对这方面的事情不感兴趣，但拥有写轮眼的他，只要看过一次，他就能学会。

交合这种事情，其实只是把生殖器官塞进另一人的生殖器官里，进行活塞运动而已。男性虽然没有合适的生殖器官被进入，但他们有肛门这个同样可以带来快感的地方。

背入的姿势可以深深地陷进扉间的体内，但这样的姿势是无法清楚看见扉间脸上的表情。要是能一边做，一边观察扉间的微表情，因陀罗便可以因应扉间的变化，更换策略，为扉间带来最极致的快感。

没有停下来，因陀罗在撞击中把人翻了过来，撑在实验台上的手收回，抓住扉间的腰身，一下下顶弄起来。手将扉间往前送时，把性器抽出；在自己向前顶时，再顺势带回来。这一来一回的，每一次的顶进都仿佛要把扉间贯穿。

“恩……好……好舒服……恩呜……不……不要了……哼啊……快……快出来了呃…呜啊啊啊啊～～”

早已被因陀罗征服的千手扉间在因陀罗的身下浪叫不断，肉棒给予了淫穴极致的欢悦，粗状的柱身与敏感的肉壁疯狂摩擦，为千手扉间带来无上的快感，硕大的阴茎更在摩擦中转动，千手扉间爽的直接达入高潮。

因陀罗看着扉间主动把双腿夹在他的腰间，他配合的捞起扉间的一双长腿，疯狂耸动腰胯，二人的身体无比贴近，交合处更是进行负距离的运动中。

“扉间……”因陀罗轻轻的叹息，用力的捅进扉间的销魂窟，让整根阳具完全深入，抓紧扉间的腰枝，在轻柔的抽送中射出了第一次。一股股精液从马眼喷出，每一滴都灌进了千手扉间的身体最深处。

“啊呀～～要…要被填满了……啊呜～～”淫靡的呻吟声被因陀罗堵回扉间的喉咙，舌头侵入扉间的口腔，掠夺所有津液和空气，甚至卷绕扉间的舌头，火热共舞。

“这样的效率有点慢，我们试一点玩意吧！”因陀罗不知道从哪里翻出一个遥控器，按了一个按键，他们的身影竟然投映在他们前方的白色墙上！

因陀罗从扉间的身上退出，抱起扉间，使扉间正面对着画面，抱起那双腿，从背后再次顶进扉间淫荡的菊穴。千手扉间可以在投映中清晰看见，自己的后穴是怎么被因陀罗的分身撑开，挤出大量的淫液和因陀罗射进去的精液，令千手扉间烧红了脸，羞耻极了。

可是这画面像是有吸力般，把千手扉间的视线吸住不放，使扉间只能闭上眼睛，逃避这淫靡的画面。黑暗中，放弃了视觉，反而导致其他感官提升，投映中看见的画面在脑海中不断重复播放。

千手扉间仿佛看到因陀罗的性器在自己的体内如何进入，撑开肉壁，擦过肉穴里的敏感点，捣进最深处，饥渴的小穴绞紧因陀罗的肉棒，在拼命挽留要退出的粗大。

“不呜……”

千手扉间受不了的张开眼睛，更清晰的画面重新映入眼帘，扭头不愿再看那个画面，便被因陀罗按住脑袋，双唇进行热切交流。

下身快速耸动如打桩机般，每一下都钉进甬道最深处，灵活的舌头正与扉间缠绵。因陀罗的手来到扉间的胸前，在饱满的胸肌上来回流连，一边品尝扉间上下两张嘴，一边逗弄扉间的乳头，为性事再带来更多的刺激。

菊穴里的阳具仍在不断抽插，带出的淫液随着分身重新进入而发出了噗嗤的水声。胸前的乳晕被一双大手把玩、揉捏、拉扯、搔刮，爽的扉间快瘫软成一滩水。

“扉间，你的乳头真可爱。”

“闭嘴！”

因陀罗笑了笑，暗自加快了抽插速，让扉间爽的整个人浑身一抖，更因为高潮点被重重一顶，扉间进入了快乐的顶端！

“啊啊啊！！！要……要去了～～”

玉茎一阵抖动，在扉间的腹部上下晃动了几回，一道白色的液体喷洒在扉间自己身上和地上。看到这个情形，因陀罗莫名感觉下腹一阵胀痛，揉搓着扉间雪白的臀肉，把玩着粉嫩的乳头，下身的速度越来越快，被高潮紧缩外甬道挤压，给予了因陀罗销魂蚀的滋味。

“唔……扉间……”终于在扉间的体内释放的因陀罗没有停下动作，仍然不断撞击扉间的臀部，在粉色的小穴里进进出出，二人沉溺于肉体的交缠，甚至忽视了系统宣布结束的声音。

 

“尼桑！” “扉间！”

 

熟悉的声音把沉醉于情欲的两人唤醒过来，扉间尴尬的想要从因陀罗身上起来，但发现因陀罗在他体内的欲望仍然处于勃起的状态，那种大小，很难轻易分开。

因陀罗亳不在意地抱紧扉间，往楼上的浴室走去。看着二人以交合的姿态往楼上走去，对千手扉间有不轨企图的几人，内心在滴血——扉间居然不反抗！

无视一众泛酸的男人和佛了的波风水门，在场的人只有阿修罗想的不是千手扉间，因为他想的是他的哥哥——因陀罗。

阿修罗从小便很崇拜也很依赖因陀罗，他过去从没想过因陀罗会离开他，自那次决裂后，他们再也不能回复当初的关系，即使他们的争斗已经在转世中结束。

系统，这一次的意外终于令他们两兄弟有接触的机会，哥哥总算会稍微理会他。但为什么，哥哥要跟千手扉间，跟他的一个后代聊的那么高兴，也不管他的亲生弟弟？

之前听见哥哥说不介意跟千手扉间做，阿修罗就有种不安感。现在还直击到哥哥在拍摄后，还想跟千手扉间再来一发！这……他是要多一个大嫂，哥哥又为了别的东西，不要他了吗？

阿修罗不想要多一个大嫂，也不想一天后跟（疑似）大嫂发生关系，可是只差他一个了，要是因为他而导致所有人回不去，哥哥一定更不理会他！啊啊啊！该怎么办？QAQ

 

【早上好，各位。又到了拍摄的时候了，终于来到最后一次拍摄了。在这拍摄结束后，你们将送回你们原来所在的地方，你们到时可以选择是否把这段记忆从脑海中删除。】

 

终于到了最后一个！只要完成这最后一次拍摄，他就可以回去！只要选择删除记忆，一切就能恢复原状！

千手扉间的双眼闪烁着热切的期盼，但当他看见对象是跟兄长样貌相似，千手的老祖宗大筒木阿修罗的时候，心不由得忐忑起来。

这位老祖宗可以算是兄长的前世，因此不但是外貌，就连消沉癖也相差无异。

 

[最后一幕——保健室的秘密（修扉）]

 

【大筒木阿修罗是一个热爱运动的学生，某次体育课时不小心受伤，在老师批准下，到保健室处理伤口。阿修罗却没有想到，他竟然会看到那个禁欲系的校医——千手扉间，居然在没有上锁的保健室里玩性玩具！】

 

千手扉间僵硬的坐在办公椅上，感受到体内的的跳蛋在急剧跃动，只身穿医生白袍的他，只能裹紧白袍，稍微遮掩腿间的狼藉。

“你遮什么？不是要快点完事，快点回去吗？”阿修罗皱眉，竟然很平静的接受现况，并走近千手扉间，伸手去趴掉那件遮挡不了什么的白袍。

腿上的伤传来阵阵刺痛，但被系统限制了查克拉的阿修罗只能忍着。千手扉间察觉到他的痛楚，忍耐着体内的躁动，站起来去取柜子上的医疗箱，并示意让阿修罗坐在办公椅上。

阿修罗没有推却，看着那淫水泛滥的后穴在他的面前晃动，好奇的伸手探进，捧着医疗箱的千手扉间瞬间发软，坐了在阿修罗的腿上，硬邦邦的物件抵在扉间的后腰。

“你别乱动！”千手扉间羞恼的瞪了阿修罗一眼，阿修罗尴尬的笑着，连连道歉。千手扉间并没有放在心上，弯腰检查阿修罗腿上的伤口。

看来只是擦伤！扉间暗想。

就在千手扉间替阿修罗处理腿上的伤口时，被柔软的屁股压在大腿上的阿修罗，心猿意马的，手又开始不规矩在扉间的身上游走。

千手扉间本来已经用专注力忽视了身体的渴求，被阿修罗这么一摸，欲望一下子被完全唤醒。眼神变得迷离，瘫软在阿修罗的身上，令阿修罗惊呆无措。

“浑蛋！既然动手了就做！别停下来！”千手扉间缓过来后，咬牙切齿的扭头瞪视阿修罗，稍微抬起屁股，想要把体内肆虐的跳蛋拉出，可手指却总没摸着那末端的拉环。无奈之下，千手扉间只好后阿修罗求助。

阿修罗盯着那湿答答的穴口，手指慢慢地挤了进去，嫣红的肠肉绞住了他的手指，无视这微弱的阻碍，继续深入，直至摸到一条细线，再沿着细线去找拉环。

“啊啊啊！不！！！那里呜～～”拉环竟压在扉间体内的敏感点，因为阿修罗手指的挤压，一下子坐在阿修罗的大腿上，射了出来。

阿修罗眨着眼睛，乖巧的用手指勾住了拉环，指甲搔刮过那个敏感点，引来扉间持续性抽搐地高潮。

嗡嗡叫个不停的跳蛋连同大量的淫液拉出，被阿修罗丢到地上，拉下运动短裤，跃出一个异常庞大的巨物，用手扶着对准那张合不停的小嘴，用力一顶，尽根没入。

听着千手扉间欢愉的叫喊声，阿修罗动了，凶猛而激烈，不断拼命往上进攻，务求把硬的要命的性器全数进入销魂处，享受那极致的快感。

被湿热的菊洞呑咽吸吮，肉棒爽的越发胀硬，抽插的速度同样不断加快，体温不断上升，低吼声和呻吟声在保健室里回荡，办公椅他们激烈的动作弄的吱呀作响。

“啊……恩啊……呜哈……好爽……好……好舒服……太……太快了……呀啊……”

“这张椅子唔？！”阿修罗的双脚一时离地，办公椅竟然原地自转起来，旋转中，阿修罗没有停止耸动，为二人带来另一种新奇的快感。

办公椅停下的瞬间，阿修罗身体一僵，阳具在扉间的体内突突的释放出来，激射在扉间G点上，带动扉间一起踏上云端飞翔。

“还好吗？”阿修罗看着扉间瘫软在他的身上不住喘息，停下动作，关心询问。千手扉间摇头摆手，自行从阿修罗身上坐起，没有把阴茎完全抽出体内，只剩余粗大的顶端，抬腿，转身，再凌空跨坐在阿修罗的身上，正要重新坐下，把那根肉刃重新入鞘时，阿修罗猛然挺进。

还未给扉间平伏呼吸，就搂着扉间的腰枝疯狂冲刺。涨的极大的肉屌在狭窄的后穴里肆意进出，粉色的媚肉刚被性器带出，就又在下一次的进入时被推回去。反反复复的抽插中，阿修罗忽然明白哥哥停不下来，还想跟扉间做第三次的原因。这种滋味，在他年青的时候也未曾尝过。

会自动紧咬吮吸的密穴，再加上性感魅惑又不阴柔淫，给予阿修罗至高无上的享受。

“你……你后面…唔！真紧！难怪尼桑……唔……想跟你再做！”

粗重的喘息声夹杂着这么直接的话，千手扉间忍不住恼怒地狠瞪对方一眼，身体无法控制的不停颤抖，迎合着阿修罗的撞击。

虽然已经有跟八个不同的人做过的经验，而且作为一个千手，千手扉间的耐力算是不错，但要跟千手的祖宗，拥有木遁和仙人体的阿修罗相比，千手扉间还是逊色不少。

因此阿修罗远远没到第二次的极限时，扉间就抑压不住的尖叫，并释放出来，与其同时，在高潮期间，扉间会不断收缩小穴，夹紧在他体内驰骋的阿修罗。

阿修罗每次都得停下努力憋着，在适应过后，再恢复之前的抽插频率，才没有被扉间夹得缴械投降。阿修罗捏住那软滑而富有弹性的股瓣，不断揉搓，白嫩嫩的臀被大手变换着形状。

阿修罗的下身犹如装了弹簧般，每一下都深深地捣进扉间的体内深处，差点没撞进肠道。因为腰被阿修罗死死扣着，扉间只能抱紧阿修罗的脖子，正面接受这疯狂的撞击。

“阿修罗啊呜呜呜呜！”叫唤着阿修罗的名字，二人一同攀上巅峰。

 

【录影结束。感谢你们的配合，现在将送回你们原来所在的地方，是否删除记忆？ Y/N】

 

快感使二人的大脑一片空白，直至传送成功，他们也没有做出选择，于是系统默认他们选择否(￣∀￣)

 

——————分隔线——————

 

从系统脱出后，千手扉间和大筒木阿修罗虽然因为失误而没能删除记忆，但更多的人选择了保留记忆，除了波风水门外，其他人都选择了保留记忆。

更因为系统，千手扉间多了一个小毛病，过于敏感的他，竟然会产生发情效果，从而导致他被身边对他有不轨企图的人们吃掉！

 

“呜啊……不要了！！！你们这些浑蛋！！！该死的系统！！！”

 

【扉间聚聚，祝你性福快乐！】

 

（完）


	8. （柱斑扉）无题

  * 说是柱斑扉，但前面基本上都是柱扉



 

  * 小橘子生日快乐啊(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡



——————————————————

 

天生阳性查克拉导致千手一族性欲比常人旺盛，因此千手族人一般会以仇敌的女性族人或到花街发泄旺盛的性欲。而拥有木遁及比任何千手都强大的仙人体的千手柱间自然更甚，寻常女人根本承受不了千手的男性的性欲，那更何况是千手柱间？

 

千手柱间本性良善，他不愿害人性命，但性欲这实在难忍，于是，他的弟弟千手扉间自愿给予兄长发泄性欲。既然寻常女性不行，千手柱间又不愿对族里的姑娘出手，那就由弟弟代劳。

 

千手柱间本应拒绝这违背伦理的提议，但忍耐已久的他，看着自己平常严肃认真的弟弟跪伏在他的胯间，用白晢的手扶着他那硕大的骇人的阳具，张开那抹诱人的唇瓣，呑入他的欲望。

 

性器进入了一个湿润暖和的地方，压抑过度的邪火顿时把他的理智吞没，扶着扉间的脑袋，不管对方的难受挣扎，只管把自己的欲望送进那个销魂处，进出不断。

 

直至千手柱间发泄了一次，他才回过神来。看到被他粗暴的伤到喉咙的扉间，千手柱间很是愧疚。他怎么能因为这该死的欲望伤害了自己一直想要保护的人！

 

千手扉间被兄长治疗了喉咙，察觉到他的歉疚，便道：“这是我自愿的，大哥。”

 

但是扉间的态度却令千手柱间更是觉得自己对扉间有愧，扉间只得这么说：“那大哥想要补偿我的话，那就让我舒服点。”说着，退下裤子，对着千手柱间打开双腿，露出半勃起在白丛间的玉茎，以及那张张合合的小洞。

 

千手柱间一看，呼吸不由得变的沉重起来，身下那根立刻又站起来了，但发泄过一次的他，还有对扉间的歉疚，让他硬是保持着一丝理性，忍住直接扑上去发泄的冲动，用过往学会的让女子沉醉的手段，一一施展在自己的亲弟弟身上。

 

厚实的大手放在纯白的胴体上，虽然柱间的肤色算不上很黑，但是与白胜如雪的扉间比较，这肤色的强烈对比，对柱间有一种很强的冲击，令他的呼吸声越发加重。

 

大手在这体毛极淡的漂亮胴体上游走，手上的热度与清凉的肌肤接触，柱间感觉到扉间本能地贴近他的手。舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，低头张嘴把可爱的小樱桃吸进口中，用口腔的温度温暖它，用湿滑的舌头安抚它，用柔软的唇吸吮它，这酥酥麻麻的感觉使扉间难耐地扭头身体，既想要逃，却又渴望获得更多，薄薄的唇微启，吐出甜腻的呻吟声：“啊～不…不要…呜～大…恩…大哥……”

 

千手柱间狠狠的深吸一记，引来弟弟的惊叫声，才吐出那湿润的蓓蕾。绯红色的眼眸濛上一片水光，诱人的唇微张，能看见里面的小红舌，呼吸的起伏，让胸前的两抹惑人的樱红更诱人，仿佛在往他的嘴里送。

 

千手柱间故意靠近，却保持着一定的距离，呼吸吐出的热气可以喷洒在扉间身上，但是无法让两者贴在一起。千手扉间也是一个性欲旺盛的千手，只是自控能力比较强而已。不过，即使是千手扉间，再理性的人，在压抑已久的时候品尝到一点甘露，那就会一发不可收拾！

 

“大…大哥……呜……我要……想要……给我……恩……”

 

性感的喘息声伴着暧昧的话，修长优美的大腿自觉地攀上他的腰身两侧，千手柱间的呼吸一顿，理性再也无法压抑下去。

 

壮硕的小蜜色身躯压在白皙的胴体上，两人激烈地交缠绕，嘶吼着，发泄着压抑已久的欲望，欲火以理性为燃料，疯狂的燃烧起来。

 

唇舌激烈地交缠，不断向对方索取甘汁，手十指紧扣着，下身完全地融为一体。粗大的阴茎在湿答答的小穴不停进出，拉扯出湿软的媚肉，又挤了回去，室内的温度渐渐上升。

 

“啊～啊～大…大哥呜～太…太快了！好…好深…啊哈～～”

 

“扉间……唔！放松一点，你夹太紧，我不好动。”

 

兄长把亲弟弟压在身上，狠狠疼爱，一双白嫩美腿被双手压着，极佳的柔软度只是把人仿佛折叠起来，凶猛的巨兽在疯狂侵犯那淫荡的肉穴。

 

“要出来了呜啊啊啊啊啊！！！”高声的浪叫仿佛要诱惑更多的人来侵犯，千手柱间半是生气的深深捅入扉间的肠道，注入大量的精华。

 

“呼……呼……”千手扉间的嗓子因为长时间的叫唤已经沙哑不堪，身上也没有一处完好的。白皙的胴体上全是牙印，或是红色的吻痕，甚至是捏出来的青紫。

 

千手柱间也在喘息着，只是才刚刚泄过的他，那根又很快的恢复过来，正不紧不慢地抽动着。千手扉间抬起软绵绵的手，却没有一丝力气把身上的禽兽推开，只能硬着头皮，用发疼的嗓子拒绝：“不要了……大哥……求你……”

 

弟弟摆出这‘可怜楚楚’的模样，却让他硬的粗了一圈。千手柱间舔了舔唇，手亮起绿色的查克拉，给他可怜的扉间治癒好嗓子和红肿的淫穴，用平常那正直开朗的声线说：“扉间不用担心，大哥会治好你的，不会有问题的。”

 

然后，千手扉间被重新拖入绝望的欲海里。

 

自此之后，千手柱间再也不需要忍耐他的欲望，因为他有一个称职的好弟弟会给他好好发泄。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

“火影的人选，我想由斑来担任。” 男人双手抱胸，严肃地向坐在桌上的另一位男性说道。坐在桌上的白发男子原本正在阅读手上的文件，却因为男人的话皱起眉头。手上的文件放下，按在桌上，支撑着身体，扭过上身，不认同地看着男人否决：“大哥，现在不是过去父亲那个的时代了，火影只能民选。”

 

“先不说宇智波斑这个人，单是说信服力，没有人能比的上大哥你！就连宇智波一族的人也认同大哥你！”

 

“可是……”男人还没来的及说些什么，又被白发男子打断了：“而且，大哥你应该知道，宇智波一族是怎样的一族！他们的恨意越深，实力便越是强大，满是仇恨的人，你不会想到他们会做些什么！”

 

“更何况，大哥你知道宇智波流传的消息吗？宇智波斑的眼睛，是从他的弟弟宇智波泉奈身上夺过来的……”

 

“别说了！扉间！”可怕的查克拉与怒吼一同压制在千手扉间的身上，即使千手扉间是他的弟弟，也无法不在这一刻生出恐惧。

 

千手柱间这人，平常是一个大气、可靠、极具魅力的领导者，跟随他身后的人只会感到安心。但是，每当在谈论宇智波斑的事情上，千手柱间就会变得可怕。

 

千手扉间知道，这是因为他。因为他，是导致宇智波泉奈死亡的主因，以致他的兄长总是为此而觉得愧对他的‘挚友’宇智波斑。

 

千手扉间不希望兄长总是因此而过分优待宇智波斑。遗憾的是，兄长在这事上，从不听他的话。

 

“扉间……”压抑的嗓音叫唤着他的名字，千手扉间低头一看，看见兄长裤裆支起的一大包，无奈的摇摇头，走过去，跪伏在他的腿间，为兄长效劳。

 

双手揉搓着柱身，抚摸着下面的球体，唇圈着茎身的顶端，微微用力吸吮，舌头在刻意地舔弄马眼，像是在舔食冰棒般。

 

千手柱间闭上眼睛，抚着扉间柔软的头发，享受着肉棒被款待，时而按压扉间的脑袋，把性器狠狠的深入扉间的喉咙，感受那本能的挤压排斥。

 

千手扉间熟练的先用嘴巴给兄长发泄过一次，被治疗了喉咙后，自觉地脱光衣服，搂着兄长的脖颈，坐在兄长的大腿上，给兄长用手指侵犯他身后的菊洞。

 

直至肉壁变得柔软，并本能的分泌出润滑用的淫液，千手扉间便会抬起腰身，扶着兄长宽厚的肩膀，握着紫红的阴茎，慢慢地坐下，用后穴缓缓呑下巨物。

 

当阳具全数进入他的体内，扉间便会按着兄长的双肩，在兄长的大腿上坐起坐下，淫靡地呑吐兄长的分身，口中不住的呻吟：“恩啊……大哥……好棒～”

 

接下来，他的兄长便会紧紧捏住他的腰枝，用绝对的强大征服他。疯狂的往上耸动，每一下都狠狠撞进他最敏感的一点，无穷无尽的快感使他满是谋算思考的大脑化为一片空白，什么也没能思考，只剩下‘好爽、想要更多、大哥好厉害’的本能叫喊。

 

深陷肉欲的兄弟在此刻忘却一切的烦恼，忘却一切的争执，只管去舒发他们的性欲，却不知道，窗外竟然有人。

 

宇智波斑虽然知道同性之事，但是他从不知道柱间竟然跟他的弟弟，千手扉间竟然是这种关系。

 

原本只是来找柱间闲逛，却听见扉间的一番话，宇智波斑本想离开，却不知为何，听见这惊骇、违背伦常的情事，宇智波斑却迈不出一步，没有离开，甚至在听见千手扉间这个卑劣的呻吟声，宇智波斑竟然生出反应。

 

宇智波斑默默的看着、听着他们兄弟激烈的性爱，莫名的邪火，使他忍不住想像，压在扉间身下肆意侵犯的是他，手不自觉地摸进裤里撸动。

 

跟随着柱间的抽插速度，宇智波斑的手同样在加快，温度节节攀升。

 

“不行！要去了啊呜呜呜呜～～”伴随着扉间的高潮尖叫，三人同时射了出来。

 

千手柱间和千手扉间穿戴整齐后，千手柱间仿佛察觉到什么，推开了窗户，却没找到任何人影，只拾到一片中心是空洞的叶子。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

自从撞见了好友和他弟弟的情事，宇智波斑总是无法遗忘那个模样的千手扉间——泛着水雾的绯色凤眸，眼里是缠绵的情欲，修长的手环着他的脖颈，一双大长腿围绕在他的腰上，纤细的腰枝在他的身上扭动起舞，那张刻薄的唇吐出媚惑的呻吟声……

 

睡到半途，便要跑去厕所一趟，再要洗一个冷水澡。幸亏宇智波一族擅长火遁，宇智波斑才没因此受寒生病。

 

只是，虽然宇智波斑没有受寒，却还是生病了，其名‘千手扉间’。

 

宇智波斑对千手扉间这个人产生了欲望。

 

作为宇智波一族，生性高傲的他们，也因为族内规严的关系，他们不能让血脉外泄，只能跟族中女子成家。但是，族里的女性不多，族内可以成婚的男性便受到了限制，天赋不出众的男性自然不能成婚，那么性欲又怎么缓解呢？自然是同样无妻可娶的同性族人。

 

作为宇智波的族长，宇智波斑想要成婚，全族定会鼎力支持，全族女子任君选择。只可惜，宇智波斑从不接触这些，也不喜这些，一直以来，他除了战斗欲外，没有生出那种非要不可的欲望，直至现在……

 

可是，千手扉间……

 

宇智波斑知道，泉奈的死亡不止是因为千手扉间。

 

他自身，才是令泉奈死亡的主因。

 

若不是因为他的实力不够强，若不是因为他的眼睛，若不是他犹豫不决，泉奈就不会……

 

心里是明白，但对千手扉间的恨意始终还是无法消去。

 

对千手扉间生出那样的欲望，宇智波斑突然想到另一种为泉奈‘报仇’的方式。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

作为一个千手，千手扉间同样有着性欲过分旺盛的烦恼。

不过，这对于自控能力不错的他，并不是大问题。

更大问题的是他的兄长，千手柱间。

 

为了给兄长缓解，千手扉间自愿献身，除了是为了兄长的身体着想，其实带了一点私心——他，千手扉间对他的兄长，有着违背伦理的感情。

 

他们的关系，自成年后，一直至到现在——宇智波泉奈的死亡，宇智波斑战败于兄长手上，致使千手和宇智波结盟，木叶的成立。

 

木叶成立后，族里的族老纷纷关注兄长的婚事。现在没有战事，兄长不能再以战事为由而推却婚事，还有可能会被利用作为对木叶、对千手有利益的联姻。

 

千手扉间想要借此中断和兄长这错误的关系，重新恢复正常兄弟的关系，可是，每一次提及，兄长就会像提及宇智波斑的事情一样，先是生气爆发查克拉，然后……

即使拥有仙人体的他，短时间也下不了床。

 

若不是上次兄长说外面好像有人，恐怕不会一次就算了。

 

不过……

 

最近的确感觉到有一股异样的视线，难道上次那不是错觉？是真的有人？但是，对方居然除了盯着他外，没有任何行动。正常人得知他和兄长的不正当关系，即使不是仇敌的宇智波，不用来威胁他谋取利益，也应该会劝说或要求他结束这扭曲的关系才对。

 

直至一次，兄长又跟宇智波斑约酒醉倒，千手扉间去接人回家，他才知道那个人的目的。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

“我来接兄长回去，兄长交给我便可以了。”千手扉间脸色如常地向脸上带有微醉的红晕的宇智波斑伸手，扶起靠在宇智波斑肩膀上的兄长，却被一只手握住了手腕，那只手的手心很是炙热的，不知道是因为吃饱喝醉，还是擅长火遁的关系。

 

“宇智波斑！你做什么？！醉了吗？”千手扉间皱着眉头，尝试从对方手上扯出自己的手，拉扯了几次，还是没能挣脱对方的钳制，只能保持着跪坐在兄长面前，左手被抓着，上身向前倾的别扭姿势。这个姿势让千手扉间感觉兄长身上的酒气，呼吸的热气，喷洒在他敏感的脖子上，使他本能的抖了一下。可能因为习惯了兄长的接近，敏感的身体本能的生出了反应，好让他迎接那惯常的事情，千手扉间的脸色一僵，恼怒地瞪宇智波斑着质问。

 

“算是吧！”宇智波斑一把拉过人来，使千手扉间由靠着千手柱间，变成趴伏在他的怀里，原本紧握着手腕的手，不知道什么时候跑到千手扉间的腰背上。

 

“斑！你这家伙！快放开！”这更别扭的姿势，使千手扉间浑身发毛，在这可以称为仇人的怀里，强烈的不安全感使他原来惯性起来了的反应迅速消退。

 

“为什么你就不能乖一点？在梦里还是这张令人生厌的嘴脸？”看样子，宇智波斑这浑蛋的确是醉了。但是怎么醉了的人，力气还是该死的大！千手扉间拼尽全力，还是没能在宇智波斑的怀中挣脱出来。

 

“扉间……”兄长的声音从旁边传来，千手扉间不由得更慌，一种莫名的心虚，令他强烈的想要摆脱现况。

 

更遗憾的是，宇智波斑突然把他压在榻榻米上，甚至粗暴地撕碎他的衣服。千手扉间立刻想要趁机溜走，却被一只手压住了脑袋，趴伏在地上，眼前是兄长睡的正香的睡脸。

 

千手扉间硬是扭去看压在他身上的宇智波斑在搞什么鬼，令他绝望的是，陪随着撕裂的痛楚，宇智波斑的性器硬闯进他的后穴，直捣黄龙，完全没入他的体内。

 

“！！！出去！！！滚出去！！！”千手扉间疯狂的挣脱、撕吼着，想让压在他身上肆虐的宇智波斑离开，却换来更惨烈的侵犯。

 

屈辱和痛苦的泪水无法抑制地流下，兄长的脸被泪水模糊了，内心的恨意和痛苦急速增长，对宇智波斑的恨意腾升到非杀不可的地步。

 

“扉间……”宇智波斑的低喃声落入千手扉间的耳里，恨极的他咬紧牙关，决不愿泄出半点痛呼或呻吟。

 

“扉间？怎么哭了？”只是兄长的声音，让千手扉间惊骇的瞪大双眼，只见千手柱间担忧地抚摸着他的脸。千手扉间擦掉泪水，才发现兄长还是酒醉的状态，对于宇智波斑的动作，没有半点反应，那双眼睛里，只有他一个人。

 

“没…没事。”千手扉间佯装无事，忍住了要冲出喉咙的呻吟，如常回答。千手柱间却拉掉腰带，扒下袴裤，把大的骇人的大肉棒抵在他的嘴边，如同往常的要求：“那扉间帮帮我，大哥想要了。”

 

“大哥……今天……能不能……唔！！！只用嘴巴呜！”千手扉间体内的某处被宇智波斑狠狠碾过，绯色的凤眸再次泛起了水雾，眼角不禁红了。媚眼如丝的千手扉间，使嘴边那根又粗大了一圈，甚至不想给予回答，扶着脑袋直捅进去。

 

“呜……唔……”被堵塞了嘴巴的千手扉间只能无奈地瞪了他的兄长一眼，然后配合的双手抚上那根，揉搓那两个囊袋，套弄那未能吞下的柱身。

 

宇智波斑身后的进攻，跟兄长并不一致，有时候被后面用力顶进，脸撞到兄长的黑丛里，有时候兄长的凶猛，令他靠到宇智波斑身上，更有时候二人同时进入，进入他体内更深处，使他失神片刻。同时退出的时候，贪吃的两张嘴会本能的收紧，挽留对方。

 

可能是因为兄长的加入，千手扉间没有之前的排斥，甚至可以说是沉溺在情事之中。可是，千手扉间就知道，兄长是不可能只用他的嘴巴便能满足。

 

但……宇智波斑……

 

“扉间，你不乖！你怎么能背着兄长，用这种玩意儿！有需要的话，你找兄长便好了！”兄长似乎醉的过分，竟然把斑那根当成按摩棒之类的东西。

 

即使知道宇智波斑和兄长那两根粗大的过分，不能同时存在，但早已被肏的没有半点力气的千手扉间，也只能奢望他不会被这两人做死在床上。

 

不知道是酒醒了，还是什么原因，宇智波斑竟然配合的退出一部分，只留下龟头那顶部在他的体内，等待兄长挤进来。

 

即使宇智波斑让出了空间，那个地方终究不是合适做这事的地方，更何况里面还有一根，两根的大小还不是常人的大人，被兄长强行挤入时，那种剧痛，千手扉间还是受不了：“啊嘶！！！好痛！！！不行！！出去呜！！！”

 

仿佛被劈开两半的痛苦，即使有着查克拉治疗的缓解，那过度撑开的胀痛，生理性的泪水无法止住。

 

胸前的乳尖突然一痛，千手扉间低头一看，看见两个黑色的脑袋，骚痒的快感减缓了他的痛楚。半勃起的下身被一只手来回套索着，情欲再一次被挑起，体内的两根缓缓的轮流动了起来。

 

狭窄的空间被完全占据，每一次的抽动都擦过所有让他欲仙欲死的地方，使他忍不住攀附在对方的身上，用动听的呻吟声，诱使对方再进一步，让三人沉醉于天国般的乐园。

 

——————分隔线——————

 

当千手扉间再次醒过来，无论是宇智波斑还是兄长，也不在身旁。若不是身上的痕迹还在，身体的胀满感犹存，千手扉间或许会以为只是一场梦。

 

忽然，外面传来一阵又一阵的轰动，千手扉间立刻穿上褶叠好放在一旁的外衣，冲出房间，扶着纸门，硬撑着去看外面的情况。

 

千手扉间没看清楚什么，但卓越的感知力令他得悉，兄长和宇智波斑在村子外面战斗！！这两个人到底在做什么呢！才结盟多久，打起来是要让人们知道木叶内部不和，让敌人觊觎，让同盟不安吗！

 

气愤的千手扉间硬撑着身体的不适，强行使用飞雷神传送到村子外面，对着正用木人的千手柱间和须佐能乎的宇智波斑口不择言吼道：“你们给我住手！打什么啊！要打也是让我打你们！”只是刚吼了出来，千手扉间就后悔了，他在说什么呢！这怎么可能阻止的了他们！

 

奇怪的是，千手扉间的怒吼还真让他们两人停下来，从高高的巨人上跳了来，跑到扉间的身旁，一左一右的扶着站不稳的扉间。

 

“扉间，你怎么不好好休息？你还不能起来的！”千手柱间担心的要哭似的，想要立刻把他带回去。

 

“站也站不稳过来干嘛？”宇智波斑紧抓着扉间另一边的手臂，似是嘲讽的说，眼里却是说不清的担忧。

 

“你们还好意思说！！！”千手扉间涨红了脸，气的要炸，忆起昨夜的疯狂，却又说不下去。

 

“扉间，明明是斑的错！他趁人之危！明明你是我一个的！”千手柱间耍赖的拉过扉间到怀里抱着，却又被宇智波斑拉了过去，宇智波斑却是冷笑：“我趁人之危？你何尝不是啊？千手柱间！”

 

“我和扉间一直都是这种关系，做这种事情有什么不对！斑你这是插足我们，当然不行！”千手柱间理直气也壮。

 

“你们是兄弟，根本不能得到族里的认同。反倒是扉间跟我一起，能让两族结盟更稳固！”宇智波斑不屑的哼笑。

 

千手扉间不想听这二人莫名其妙的争论，也不想为他们莫名要争夺他的事情作出评论。现在的他只想好好处理眼前这个烂摊子，以及对木叶的后续影响。

 

“你们给我闭嘴！！！”吼停了二人后，千手扉间双乎抱胸先看向兄长，用不容拒绝的语气说：“兄长你的婚事不能再推延了，我们的关系就此终止吧！”不等千手柱间回应，千手扉间又扭头看向宇智波斑，同样是不容拒绝的态度：“联姻的事情可以，但绝对不会是我和你！”

 

“扉间，你在说什么呢？大哥我不会允许你擅自一个人逃跑哦！”

 

“扉间，我这是通知，不是跟你商量，拒绝是没用的。”

 

“……”要命。谁来告诉他这只是一个梦！！！

 

 


End file.
